The story of a General
by QueenUchiha
Summary: Once a great capital (Konoha) turned into the city of injustice and corruption since Orochimaru became the emperor. A group, calling themselves the rebels stand against this injustice and are willing to do anything to retake their city. Naruto becomes the key element in this war by seducing and betraying a certain raven General of the capital. (Yaoi/shounen ai/Narusasu/Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** The story of a General.  
**Genre**: psychological, thriller, romance, shounen ai/yaoi, Narusasu/Sasunaru.  
**Type:** Another Universe (Still including shinobis and chakra)  
**Warning**: BoyxBoy love, lemon/smut, betrayal, harsh language, violence/ I am not a native, please correct when I am wrong.

I do not own Naruto (- belongs to Kishimoto and sp)

**Summary:** Once a great capital (Konoha) turned into the city of injustice and corruption since Orochimaru became the emperor. A group, calling themselves the rebels stand against this injustice and are willing to do anything to retake their city. Naruto becomes the key element in this war by seducing and betraying a certain raven General of the capital. (Yaoi/shounen ai)

* * *

**Prologue**

From the moment Konoha was created it had grown from a village into a big city that had become the capital of the entire land of fire. They held the peace, trade and economy in balance, but twenty years ago the capital of the land of fire got under attack, causing the capital (Konoha) to surrender and making the snake sanin the emperor of the entire land of fire. Starting from the capital he took control over the counties' trade and economy, giving it an unequal division. Even within the capital nothing belonged to the people. Everything which was a luxury was given to the higher classes. Villages that went oppose the capital were destroyed; that is how the Uzumaki village faced their end, and many other smaller villages. When the third Hokage was executed in front of everybody, another figure, called the fourth Hokage, emerged from the dark sides of this new capital. He, together with other powerful shinobis, formed the group of rebels, and all were determined to reoccupy their once lost city. '

* * *

**Chapter 1 "The rebels"**

"Naruto-kun," Itach whispered as his back hit the wall, he looked at the blond boy who, ran and hid behind a small wall, parallel to Itachi. Itachi made a few signs, giving Naruto orders what he should do. The blond scratched his head and raised his shoulder. He did not understand a thing what Itachi was trying to tell him. Itachi looked slightly annoyed as he grabbed his anbu mask and put it on. Naruto smiled and nodded, doing the same thing. They remained silence for a few second before Itachi jumped over the wall, making a backflip and landed on the ground.

"INTRUDRERS!" A few guard shouted as they quickly threw kunais towards Itachi. Naruto jumped in front of the Uchiha, blocking the kunais with his dagger. Itachi used Naruto shoulder to jump over him straight to the corporal that was now the head of the occupied village. He had captured some of the rebels in their prison. The corporal used an earth style jutsu to attack Itachi, but the Uchiha jumped up, only to be met with the corporal stabbing his blade in him. Itachi landed on the ground, the corporal on top of him who smirked, but then the body turned into craws that flew away. The corporal's eyes widened as he turned around, feeling his body paralyzed.

"You are under my genjutsu, there is no way to escape," Itachi said as he appeared behind the corporal. He grabbed his katana blade and held it towards the older man's neck.

"Just two days ago you capture three rebels, one blond, one with a black pony tail and the other with chubby cheeks." Itachi took of his mask, and so did Naruto.

"Y-yes!" The corporal's voice was high, just like that of a little girl. He was afraid that he even peed in his pants.

"I want you to free them, now." Itachi, put his katana back as the corporal fell on the ground, he looked around him, seeing all his man on the ground. It seems the blond had done a good job keeping them out of Itachi's way. He slowly stood on his feet, all his weapons dropped on the ground as he tried to get his keys. He was trembling as he took slow steps towards the prisons. He opened the cell, revealing the captured rebels.

"Itachi-san, Naruto-kun!" The blond girls exclaimed as she hugged Naruto.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji! Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" Naruto asked, but they shook their heads.

"No, this village has no torture chambers, so they were planning on sending us to the capital,' Shikamaru said.

"Let's get out of here, as soon as possible!" Naruto said, looking at Itachi, who looked at the corporal.

"I will let you live, under one condition," Itachi said as he closed his eyes, causing the corporal to fall on his knees. "You will not mention this battle which has taken place. The rebels escaped on their own; furthermore you will leave this village and tell the capital there were no resources to steal anymore."

"What?! Itachi he has seen your Sharingan, you can't let him live!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"No, if I kill him the villagers will fear us, it is better that these soldiers get out of here on their own. The village of Akarimi can recover on its own from there," Itachi said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Who says he will not talk?" Ino asked doubtfully.

"It is his own humiliation to have lost a battle against only two people, he won't say a thing," Itachi said as he walked out of the prisons, followed by the others.

"Or you need somebody who is even more intimidating than Itachi, if that even exists," Choji said with a small laugh as they passed the knock out guards and walked out of the small village.

"Perhaps," Itachi said with a kind smile on his face. He turned his head to look at the village, though he still narrowed his eyes as he felt a pain in his heart. Something was about to happen, but he had no idea where he should mentally prepare himself for.

"Itachi-nii? Are you fine?" Naruto asked, looking slightly concerned. Itachi turned his head towards Naruto and set up a perfect fake smile.

"Nothing at all, I am just thinking how much you improved in combat. You are no longer just a brat that can talk," Itachi hand reached for Naruto's hair as he ruffled it up, not that Naruto cared. Ever since he was 15 years old, Itachi was with him, like a brother. After hours of traveling, Shikamaru suggested to set camp, since there was just no way that they would reach their hideout within a day. They prepared their camp, somewhere deep in the woods, so no capital shinobi could find them. Itachi sat on top of a tree as he told the others to sleep early since they would have to keep moving somewhere early in the morning. He even offered to take the first couple of hours of guard.

"Hey Itachi-nii." Naruto climbed on the tree in order to sit in front of Itachi. 'You really seem bothered, are you sure nothing is wrong you, dattebayo?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head to the left.

"I don't like repeating myself, Naruto. You should sleep; I am not going to carry you all the way back just because you did not get your beauty sleep."

"That only happened once!" Naruto said, pointing excusive towards Itachi.

"Four times," Itachi said with a small grin, causing Naruto to jump off the tree with a pounding face.

"I never ask anything from you again," he muttered as he went to sleep. Itachi sighed as he looked at the dark blue sky. There was a full moon tonight. He made himself slightly more relaxed as he tried to comfort himself that everything was alright.

* * *

"I am telling you, the prisoners escaped by themselves! They broke free and attacked my men. There was no way we could have stopped them, my lord …" The corporal sat on one knee as he looked at the ground. Nothing was visible accept for the black boots in front of him.

"Corporal Ukon, do you see what I see?" The voice was soft and gentle, yet it was cold,and there was something dangerous hidden under it. The corporal slowly looked up from the boots to the young man's eyes. He was sitting on top of the chair which belongs to the head of the village, wearing a slightly adjusted general's outfit. The only difference was that his was white and he wore shorts with black boots. A small typical general's hat with the Konoha symbol, surrounded by a snake on his hat was covering his eyes, making Ukon even more uncomfortable. Suddenly he saw a glance of red from them followed by a kick straight in the corporal's face, causing him to fall on both hands, his head only centimeters away from the black boots that were covered in blood now.

"I see, blood. Do you know what that means?" The general of the capital asked as he then remained silence for seconds. "It means that you have been defeated, and my boots are covered in your filth. What will you do about that?" The corporal felt his body tremble.

"I... I will clean the filth general-sama!" The corporal said as he used his sleeve and whipped the blood off. "I … I .. Can clean … The filth.." He repeated as he then bends over and licked the remaining blood off with his tongue. The general leaned back in the chair. His head was resting on one hand as he looking at the corporal.

"General…" A red haired woman walked towards the general's side and whispered something in his ear.

"I see," He said as he leaned forwards and gently cupped the corporal's cheek. Ukon's eyes sparkled as tears were streaming out of them. His chin was covered in saliva, while his nose was pouring. "Is there anything in this world-" The general remained silence as a faint smile appeared on his face. "-You fear more than me?" Ukon eyes looked even more shocked, he burst out in tears as he then clenched himself on the leg of the general, begging for mercy, for his life, for his punishment and above all, for the General's forgiveness because he hadn't told the truth from the start.

"It were rebels, the rebels did all of this! There were two; one with a huge chakra amount, the other possessed the Sharingan! He was a Sharingan user!" The man cried out. The General leaned back in his chair as an amused smile appeared on his lips. He laughed softly, which turned louder and louder. Everybody remained quiet until the general was done laughing. He raised his leg, hitting the corporal right in the most vulnerable part of his skull, causing his it to break and his body to drop on the ground. The villagers looked in horror as they hid themselves. The general stood up, laughing as he walked a few stairs off and looked at the full moon.

"This is going to be interesting…" He said as he was done with his evil laughter.

"Captain Uchiha, what is so interesting?" Karin asked.

"I think Sasuke has gotten a little carried away," Suigetsu whispered towards Juugo, who ignored him. The General, going by the name Sasuke turned around, the wind going through his hair and removing the black bangs in front of his Sharingan.

"It seems I am going to meet my aniki very soon," he said, turning his head to the moon with a grin.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed the mysteries of the first chapter. The back stories, and further situations will be explained throughout the story. If you have question you are always able to ask me. Please tell me your thoughts and until next chapter. (If you want to go straight to the part where Naruto and Sasuke finally meet, you can click on chapter 7)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "The Brothers"**

_The room looked familiar; Itachi recognized it as the old room he used to sleep in with his little brother. He walked around, his fingers slowly touching the bricks of the wall. It looked more like a prison than a room for children, but it was the most you got when you were a street kid who got grabbed off the streets to be trained as assassins to enforce the army and defense of the capital._

"_O nii-chan," Itachi quickly turned around, hearing a small voice coming from the bed in the corner of the room. His eyes softened, seeing the familiar boy lying on the bed._

"_Otouto," Itachi said with a small smile on his face. He walked towards the bed and went to sit on the edge, extracting his hand for his little brother to take. Small, pale fingers reached for his. The younger boy got slightly up and got caught in the embrace of his brother, who held him tightly._

"_Nii-san … I am scared, don't leave me … I am scared," Sasuke repeated softly as the younger boy hugged Itachi. He was so small, and so weak. If Itachi would squeeze a little more, the little boy might break his bones._

"_Don't be scared, aniki will always protect you," Itachi said, kissing the boy's hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying his precious little brother in his arms. In his memories, Sasuke was slightly bigger, maybe his little brother scrimped, or maybe Itachi had grown. Suddenly the strange smell took over the room. Itachi opened his eyes, seeing that the room was set on fire. He quickly stood up and wanted to grab Sasuke to get out of the room, but the smaller one had disappeared from his arms. Itachi looked desperately around him as he saw his little brother, on the other side of the room. __Covered in flames and screaming his lungs out._

* * *

Itachi woke up and quickly got up. He looked around him, seeing that he was just in a tent. He took a deep breath before hugging his knees. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his knees. He took another deep breath, calming himself down.

"Did you have that dream again?" A familiar voice asked. Itachi turned his head to Shisui, who slept next to him. The other Uchiha got up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's torso. "It was a while ago when you last had a nightmare … What made you think about your little brother?" Shisui asked.

"I don't know …. I thought I finally got over it, I thought I had accepted everything already, but it seems that … I did not," Itachi said, as he lay back down, but this time in Shisui's arms.

"You don't have to force yourself to forget, he was your little brother. I can understand you still mourn his death," Shisui said. He placed a kiss on Itachi's cheek. "You want to talk about it?" He asked as Itachi gave him a small glare. "Hey, marriage is to understand each other's feelings," Shisui defended himself.

"We are engaged, not married yet," Itachi said.

"You make it sound like you regret it." Shisui looked at Itachi.

"I have no reason to regret it, do you?" Itachi asked.

"Don't change the topic to me, we were talking about your little brother," Shisui said as he sighed and turned on his back. "I would have had a brother in law, a younger one to be exact. I could be very annoying to him, making jokes about you loving me more than him," Shisui said as he looked at Itachi.

"Sasuke was easily jealous, but I think he would like you," Itachi said and gave a somehow pitiful smile.

"It is sad our thoughts and expectation are all we have," Shisui muttered.

"If he did not die in that fire, if I was faster I might have been able to sa-"

"Itachi we have been through this … There was nothing you could have done. Even if you had saved him he would have died from the injuries," Shisui said.

"If only the capital's institute did not separate us … He could have been with me," Itachi clenched a fist.

"The only thing we can do it reoccupy the capital of the land of fire and make nobody else suffer like this. His death won't be in vain," Shisui said. Itachi wrapped his arms around Shisui, laying his head on Shisui's chest.

"You are obviously nice for someone, who has never known him,"

"He is your little bother, making him indirectly mine. If he is anything like you, he must have been amazing," Shisui said with a smile as he closed his eyes and wanted to drift back into sleep, but a loud noise of the birds was heard, which was a sign to wake up.

* * *

"Dad, dad, dad, dad! I was really badass you had to see me!" Naruto said as he walked behind his father through their camp base.

"Yeah, I know you were, son," Minato said as he greeted some people before continuing his way.

"Dad …. You don't. Nobody even talked to you after the mission. Hell you did not even knew I had arrived two days ago," Naruto said.

"I did, don't be badmouthing me. I had sensed your arrived. Your chakra is strong, remember to take your pills to surpass your chakra for the enemy," Minato said.

"Dad you are ignoring my point."

"You were very badass, I know, you are my son after all," Minato said as he stopped walking and turned around, causing Naruto to bump into him. Minato patted Naruto's head and smiled kindly at his son. "You did great," Minato said as he continued his way.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he saw the Hokage pass. Minato greeted him kindly and stopped walking as he had some small talk with Itachi, who then looked at Naruto's pouting face.

"What is wrong blondie?" Itachi asked as he patted Naruto's hair, causing the blond one to take a step back.

"I am 18, no patting alright!" Naruto said, causing Minato and Itachi to chuckle.

"Itachi the medics have run out of some herbs, you think you can set up a team and get some?"

"I will be leaving right away, Naruto why don't you join me?" Itachi asked, causing the blue eyes to sparkle.

"SURE!" He said excited.

"Hey can I come too," Shisui asked as he was stretching himself.

"Wear a shirt and I might consider it," Itachi said moving his head back towards Naruto as Shisui acted hurt.

"Take four more and your team is set," Minato said as he then took his leave. Naruto sighed, seeing his father walk away. It seemed the Hokage never had time for his own son. Naruto lowered his eye, but then felt an arm around him.

"Let finish getting the herbs, maybe we can take a dip in the lake," Itachi said causing Naruto to smile again.

"Great idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"Wear your hoody properly, nobody can see you," Shisui said as he pulled Naruto's hoody over his head.

"He is a sensory type Shisui, he should be able to sense an army," Itachi said.

"As if he ever managed to master it, he still things he is hungry every time he senses chakra," Shisui said, causing Naruto to groan annoyed.

"The village should be near, I am sure they have the herbs. They are extra known for their medicine," Itachi said, pointing towards the village ahead of them.

"Maybe we get them for a good price like previous time, remember to use the eyes Itachi-nii!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"What eyes?" Shisui asked, looking at his fiancée who just smiled and quickly walked away. They arrived at the village, but it seemed way too quiet for a village in the late afternoon.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Itachi muttered as he stopped walking and looked around him.

"I feel something weird " Naruto said, lowering his hoody, so his head would be covered.

"We should leave, I have a bad feeling," Shisui said as he wanted to turn around, but Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"We can't. Something happened here and we can't just abandon these people. Besides if the capital is behind this they will follow us to our base,"

"Yes, let's just kick some asses, and be done with the stupid capital army people!" Another jonin said as he stood behind Itachi. Shisui nodded at Itachi as they followed the road. They narrowed their eyes, seeing a big chair made of stone in the center of the village on some kind of podium which probably was used for the head of the village to make his announcements. A young man, wearing a uniform from the capital was sitting on it, one leg on the arm chair as he looked at his nails, his hat covering his eyes. Naruto looked around him, observing their surroundings. The rebels stopped walking as they arrived a few meters before this mysterious figure.

"Hey capital brat! What have you stupid people done to this village!" One of the jonins shouted.

"Well, well … Welcome to my tea party, would you like to have a seat? As you may see I reserved the entire village for this event. It is rather special." His voice sounded elegant, it had a beautiful tone in it. He must be a good singer with a voice like that. Itachi frowned, his eyes looking slightly worried.

"Don't you dare to mess with me brat!" The man shouted, grabbing a kunai and threw it towards the mysterious person, who simply slipped his finger in the hole on the end of the kunai, he span the dagger around his finger before he threw it back towards the man who threw it towards him. It hit the man right in his throat, causing him to fly a few meters in the air before he hit the ground. Naruto looked shocked as he looked back at the person on the chair. He did not even put effort in using the kunai, how could he make such a perfect kill, using only one finger.

"Well that is no way to greet a person, especially not a General," the man said as he sat straight in his chair and crossed his leg, his eyes were still not visible due his hat. It was actually only the lower part of his face which was visible. It showed his lips which looked almost red, if Naruto did not know better he would accuse the man of wearing lipstick.

"A general…" Shisui muttered as he looked at Itachi. Even if he is a general, with Itachi and Shisui in a team it would not be a problem to take him down, but there was something about this man.

"What have you done to the villagers, they had strong guards. How did you get in here?" Shisui asked.

"I must say, you people going by the name 'rebels' all miss the elements of manners. I could teach you all some, sharing my knowledge is the least I can offer my guests," the general said.

"You could offer your guests some answers," Naruto said. The general sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He still did not attack them, what kind of person was he? He raised his hand to his hat, causing everyone to frown. He lifted his hat up, casing his face to become more visible. A gasp escaped by everybody, seeing the scarlet eyes known for their destruction.

"No way…. I though Itachi and Shisui were the only two remaining from the Uchiha clan!" Naruto shouted, but his eyes got caught by Itachi, who completely froze. His eyes were wide and even filled with tears.

"Speechless a-ni-ki." the General spoke the word out playfully as he threw his hat right in front of Itachi.

"Sasuke … I thought you were dead," Itachi managed to say.

"You must be deeply disappointed seeing me alive, but you should not worry, nii-san-" Sasuke stood up from his chair; the similarities between them were directly visible for the others. Sasuke was like a copy of a younger Itachi. He suddenly walked a few stairs down as he stood in front of Itachi, leaning his head to the right as he gave a perfect fake smile, it quickly disappeared and turned in an emotionless expression. "-I will make it all end for you," Sasuke whispered as he reached for his katana. Shisui narrowed his eyes as he quickly interfered. He pushed Itachi aside and blocked Sasuke's katana. His eyes widened slightly seeing that Sasuke had not even bothered to pull his sharp blade out. Shisui's dagger was literally blocking the scabbard. He let his eyes glide over it, seeing some ancient symbols on a small piece of paper which was on it. Sasuke pulled his katana back and kicked Shisui in the guts, causing him to slide over the ground. Shisui dug his dagger in the ground, and used the force in his advantage. He jumped towards Itachi, who was still shocked.

"Itachi get a hold of yourself!"Shisui said as he shook his fiancée roughly. "He can't be your litter brother, he is an imposter!"

"An imposter? Sir, you get on my nerves, I request you to get off them before certain accidents happen." Shisui eyes widened as he slowly turned his head around. The other jonins laid on the ground, all of them were dead while Sasuke did not even have one stain on his white uniform. Was this the power of a General, of the capital?! Shisui narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of otouto would you be if you would do this to your brother, to his comrades?!" Shisui shouted. Sasuke stopped walking, only two meters away from them. His eyes turned even colder than they were before and Shisui could feel a dangerous tense in the air. As if he was in a room, slowly filling itself with water. You know you would die thanks to the water, you just don't know when exactly.

"Don't dare to speak to me as if you know my brother and me. I will personally crush you," Sasuke spoke. His eyes suddenly broke contact with Shisui and he suddenly made a backflip with one arm, just before Naruto attacked on that same spot with a Rasengan. Small rocks shattered in the air as the dust quickly disappeared.

"Is he sensory type?" Naruto questioned as he did not even looked at Sasuke, he just quickly looked at Shisui who shook his head.

"He has sharp reflections," he said, seeing Sasuke swipe some dust off his shoulder, not even breaking a sweat. It made Shisui want to give the boy a good punch in his face, if it was not for the traumatized Itachi and vulnerable Jinjuriki. If the general would find out about Naruto existence, the blond was done for. Suddenly Itachi stood up, causing both Shisui and Naruto to look slightly surprised.

"I don't understand … You hated the capital, they killed mom and dad, remember?" Itachi asked.

"Mom and dad died because they were weak. There is nothing else to it," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "You should not worry, since you will follow them soon into their graves."

"Otouto-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sasuke snapped his eyes looking furious for mere seconds before turning back to their emotionless state. "I have opened my eyes. You are either strong and live, or weak and die, but I am sure you are aware of these selfish rules in this world. You seem to apply them right yourself."

"You sure do have a big mouth towards your brother!" Naruto hissed. "What makes you act so mighty? You want to me to teach you something about respect?" Naruto, suddenly saw three people jump behind Sasuke. One had red hair, the other white and the last one had orange. Sasuke stretched his arm out and gave them a stop sign, as if they were not allowed to interfere.

"Captain, we have put the bodies of the villagers on top of each other, what do you want us to do with them?" The orange haired man looked at the rebels, who all looked disgusted. "Do you want us to leave it like that?"

"Burn them, when the King visits his new land I would be rude to leave the smell of death." Naruto looked at the three people, who seemed to be his squad. The raven literally had turned his face away from his enemy. Naruto clenched a fist as he wanted to kick his capital butt, but Shisui quickly stopped him.

"Do you fear us that little, I show you!" Naruto hissed as he ran towards Sasuke, ignoring the warning from Shisui. He attacked him with taijutsu, using his skillful moves he had been taught by Lee, but Sasuke easily dodged all of them, making Naruto even more frustrated as he moved faster and punched harder, leaving cracks in the ground.

"I GOT YOU!" Naruto shouted as he had cornered Sasuke against a building. The General smirked as he then laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and used it as a support to jump over the blond, who had punched the wall. Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke was fast, just like Itachi. He tried to pull his hand out of the hole he had created, but he was struck.

"Let's see who is hiding under this hoody," Sasuke said as his hand reached for Naruto's hoody. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, his dad will so not be happy with this.

Suddenly somebody kicked Sasuke right in his stomach. The young Uchiha fell straight through some buildings.

Naruto opened his eyes; in his surprise he saw his dad right in front of him.

"Dad!" Naruto said, seeing the back of his father.

"So you were alive after all," Minato said as he cracked his fingers and pulled up his sleeves. The dust cleared up around Sasuke who coughed a little.

"Namikaze Minato of the rebels, I had not expected to see you," Sasuke said.

"Never had I imagined facing you in battle, General of the south and capitals strongest." Minato narrowed his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke … Itachi's otouto."

"Ironic isn't it?" Sasuke said as he gave Minato an amused look.

"Was it ordered by the capital to conquer this village?" Minato asked. Sasuke laughed, as he then looked at Minato with serious expression

"I just passed by, it looked interesting. This village was so full of hope. The villagers said that conquering them would not hurt them, since the rebels would free them." Sasuke started laughing. "You had to see their faces when I killed them. It was priceless, seeing the hope and will to live burn up. Oh well, you probably know that look yourself." Sasuke stopped talking as he suddenly clenched a fist. "Having burned down a house full of mere children."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his father, he finally managed to pull his hand out of the wall. What did Sasuke mean by that? Has his father really burned down a building filled with children?

"I would have killed you personally if I knew you would turn this bad!" Minato said as he grabbed two kunais. Sasuke laid his hand on his katana.

"Isn't that hypocrite, Namikaze-san? You are not any better than I am. Since we both are just merciless killers, trying to accomplish our own goal," Sasuke said. Minato gave a small pitiful smile.

"Maybe we are, but I don't like the idea of being categorized under the same title as you. You are not very liked by me," Minato said as he started attacking Sasuke who dodged the attacks and jumped on top of a roof.

"Was that supposed to be an insult towards me? I should feel offended, but you are soon to be a dead man." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as a deadly expression appeared. He jumped off the roof, attacking Minato, who even with the flying thunder God jutsu had difficulties dodging the attacks. Sasuke stopped attacking as he looked at the right, seeing an entire army appear. They cornered the General

"Yours?" Sasuke asked as he ignored Minato completely to look at the rebels around him

"Yes," Minato answered, he did not let his eyes leave Sasuke, not even to blink. "Surrender, it would spare us time. Not even you can take this many people at once," Minato said.

"Yeah! The capital's strongest is now our prisoner!" "Yeah, we will crush you!" "The rebels win!" A few of the shinobis shouted.

Sasuke sighed as he then lifted his hands up. "I see, the enemy has surrounded me. I am done, I know when I am beaten," Sasuke said as he had closed his eyes. Minato looked suspicious at the raven. There was no way someone who had gotten the title of; capitals strongest, would surrender this fast.

"A General surrenders wit honor," Sasuke said as he opened his eyes and looked at Minato "- Or not." Minato's eyes widened as he saw how lightning appeared around Sasuke's fingers. He aimed his finger at Itachi, somewhere all the way in the back.

"No!" Minato turned his head around, seeing the lightning making its way to Itachi, who turned his head, seeing his little brother attacking him. His eyes widened in shock. Shisui jumped in front of him, and fell on the ground. The lightning strokes his side, leaving a bad wound.

"SHISUI!" Itachi shouted as he quickly made it to Shisui side to see the damage. "SHISUI!" He shouted as he saw a smile on his fiancé face, who just stuck his thumb up.

"I survived…. Just…"He muttered, causing Itachi to sigh in relieve, he then quickly alerted himself of his surrounds. He looked on top of a roof, seeing his otouto looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He then left without another word. Itachi looked around him, seeing most of their man on the ground. He then looked back up at the roof top his little brother just stood. He had used the lightning as a decoy and attacked the shinobis in his way to make an escape.

"_Is this really your hatred towards me …. " _Itachi thought as he lowered his eyes.

* * *

**A/N **Reviews are always nice


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 'behind the Uchihas'**

With a quick move, Itachi slapped Minato in the face. The Hokage's face turned the other way as a red mark remained on his cheek. His eyes were fixated on the ground, and he did not even dare to look the Uchiha in the eye. The raven had the right to be furious.

"You are such a lair," Itachi hissed, as he was probably trying his best to keep his cool, but he failed. He clenched a fist and punched Minato in the face, and pulled the blond Hokage from the shoulder towards him as his knee hit Minato in the stomach followed by a kick which caused the Hokage to hit the ground. Itachi's pale hand was wrapped around Minato's neck.

"How could you … How could you do this to me!" Itachi shouted. "Otouto … My Otouto is alive … Alive, and in the hands of the capital! It is your fault; it is your entire fault!" Itachi shouted. Minato gently grabbed the raven's wrist.

"I am so sorry. This all is indeed my fault," Minato said as he leaned on his elbows. "The institute, it did not explode out of nowhere… I was the one who put explosives in it." Itachi bit his bottom lip as his hair covered his expression. Minato received another punch in his face.

"You tried to murder him …. MINATO YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE FUCKING CAPITAL!" Itachi shouted as he was about to give a final blow, but his elbow got pulled back and stopped him from giving his vital punch. Itachi tuned his face; his eyes were visible as they were filled with tears. Naruto gasped as he took a step back, he never had seen Itachi like this. Itachi was calm and smart, he always managed to control his emotions, but when it came down to his little brother all the rules that applied to Itachi's character just disappeared.

Shisui looked concerned at his fiancé as he tightened his grip on Itachi elbow. Itachi groaned as he pulled his elbow back.

"What?! were you in this too!" Itachi snapped.

"Of course not, I joined the rebels after you!" Shisui said in his defense. Itachi stood up and just walked away, muttering something under his breath which nobody could hear, but they all knew it were insults towards them, which probably would hurt their feelings.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, I know you must have meant well … But there is nothing well about burning down a building with mere children," Shisui said as he looked at the corner were Itachi had disappeared.

"I did it for the rebels; those innocent children would turn into a slaved assassin squad. Most of them were beyond repair," Minato said.

"I know … As a leader you acted like you had to … This is just an unfortunate coincidence," Shisui hissed slightly in pain as he laid his hand on his side, which was completely covered with bandage. "We are dealing with a monster now …" Shisui said as he thought about the lightning attack. Sasuke was not even trying; he simply just wanted to play with his victims. Minato stood up, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"Now he is our enemy, Itachi's brother or not, he must be eliminated," Minato said as he walked away. Shisui lowered his eyes, Minato was right. Sasuke was probably no longer the Sasuke Itachi knew.

"Who was that General? Is he really Itachi … Little brother?" Naruto asked as he looked at both Shisui and Minto.

"Oh right … Naruto-kun," Shisui said as he wrapped an arm around the blond before sliding down the tree Naruto had supported his back on.

"He looked a lot like Itachi, but their eyes were so different. I can't believe Itachi has a sibling like him," Naruto said as he hugged his knees.

"I guess nobody told you," Shisui said.

"Told me what?"

"How Itachi ended up here," Shisui said as he looked at the blond's curious eyes. "It is a cruel story really …"

"I want to know about Itachi-nii," Naruto said, his blue eyes sparkling with hope. Shisui ruffled Naruto's hair before giving in.

"Don't tell him I told you, my marriage is at stake here," Shisui joked as he then lowered his eyes. It really was not a pretty story to tell.

"Well, Itachi is one of the two survives of the Uchiha clan massacre. The other one was his little brother. They fled from their home village and ended up on the streets of the capital." Shisui took a deep breath. "He never talks a lot about it. I bet it were not very pretty times. One day the shinobis of the capital captured all the street kids, including his little brother. Itachi let himself get captured so he would be with him. I don't know exactly what happened, but he told me how the capital wanted to turn the kids into a new assassin squad, to enforce their defense."

"I bet they both were gold to the capital then," Naruto said.

"Itachi was, but I am not sure about his little brother. Anyway, Itachi was assigned to kill Minato, if he did not succeed, the capital would kill his little brother. When Itachi fought Minato, he had discovered that his little brother died in an explosion. That is when Minato took him in. He had convinced Itachi to join the rebels and let his brother's dead not be in vain. That is all there is to it," Shisui said, he pulled his arm away from Naruto. "I gave all my information to you, that I gathered in years," Shisui muttered.

"But … Dad blew up that building, so he actually killed Itachi's little brother," Naruto said, as he looked at the corner where Itachi had left. "I hope Itachi-nii will still be with us after knowing this," Naruto muttered.

"Itachi is smart, I am sure he will get around it. Besides, the capital did him more wrong." Shisui said, but there was some doubt noticeable in his eyes. Naruto stood up as he had a determined look in his eyes.

"I am going to check on Itachi-nii,"

* * *

"So you have returned, General Uchiha," A chuckle was heard from a big golden throne at the end of the hall. Said man kneeled on one knee in respect for the emperor of the capital. "Let me compliment you. You look lovely as ever." A snake slit off Orochimaru's arm onto the ground. He slid over the expensive floor and around the squad of the General. He gave a hiss, causing the red haired woman to take a step aside and bump into one of the team mates, who lost his balance and fell on his side.

"The compliment gets appreciated," Sasuke said. Orochimaru smirked as he demanded the squad to leave, except for the General himself. He looked at the young man kneeling in front of him. He licked his lips as he then demanded the General to raise his head. Sasuke did as he was told. The snake on the ground wrapped itself around Orochimaru's hand, hissing something, causing Orochimaru to smirk.

"I heard you got me a lovely present," Orochimaru spoke.

"I indeed did: a small village near the big lake. It is well known for their medicine," Sasuke said.

"How wonderful." Orochimaru turned his head to one of his guards. "Burn everything down and build me a mansion. I like a summer house near a beautiful lake," Orochimaru said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Is there a problem General Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked. A young boy was sitting on his knees in front the emperor. He had dark blue hair and light eyes, pale skin like Sasuke had. The boy was not older than 18 years old; still both of them had great differences. Sasuke wore a General uniform which carried high respect, while the young man barley wore clothes, which held no respect. His head rested on Orochimaru's lap. It really was no secret that the emperor was known for his fetish for young men. He even made the young one wear a collar, like a dog.

"My lord, that village has tons of good medicine," Sasuke said.

"So?" Orochimaru asked, grabbing the young man in front of him by his hair, pushing him on the side as he then crossed his legs. "It has a beautiful lake nearby, a wonderful place for a summer house," the emperor said. Sasuke nodded.

"Is there anything else I should be informed about by my favorite General," Orochimaru asked. Sasuke expression remained the same; emotionless.

"Nothing important to mention," Sasuke said, bowing once more before taking his leave the emperor leaned his head on his right hand and liked his lips one more time, seeing some dirt on the back of the General's uniform.

"Interesting," He whispered.

oxoxox

Sasuke walked out of the hall where his squid waited for him.

"Captain Uchiha," Karin bowed her head in respect. "We got worried," she added and closed her eyes. The red head suddenly felt a hand patting her head. She looked up, seeing Sasuke remove his hand form her head.

"You all are dismissed for now, enjoy." He said as he walked passed them.

"Wait captain!" Suigetsu said as he jogged behind him. "Are we really dismissed for now? No kidding right?"

"Enjoy it Suigetsu, you all deserved it," Sasuke said, causing Suigetsu to stop walking with a surprised look.

"But captain, what are you going to do then?" Suigetsu said and walked again behind Sasuke, who stopped talking and looked at Suigetsu from the corner of his eyes. His cold expression made Suigetsu shake slightly.

"It is none of your business, Suigetsu," Sasuke said. Suigetsu remained quiet as he quickly apologized.

Sasuke continued his way through the halls and of the building of the emperor. It was very big and made from top quality material. Something very unnecessary if you realize that the money could have been used for better purposes. Sasuke had the top floor, with a beautiful few of the garden. It was like a penthouse, with a lot of windows and a balcony.

Sasuke opened the door and threw his jacket on the couch he remained standing in the middle of the big room. A rustling sound was heard right behind the raven. With a quickly move Sasuke turned around and was ready to kick the person's head off. His foot just stopped, centimeters before the person's head. The General's head narrowed and a frown appeared.

"A rent boy?" Sasuke questioned as he saw the scared young man. He held his eyes shut a collar around his neck with a piece of paper attached to it. The boy slowly opened his eyes, his eyes had a simple color of green, his hair was blond and his skin was very pale. Sasuke lowered his leg, causing the rent boy to sigh in relieve. He was trembling from fear; clearly he was never in the prostitute business before.

Sasuke's hand reached out towards him, causing the rent boy to yelp and cover his head with his arms. Sasuke pulled the piece of paper from the collar and took a quick look.

"_Welcome back to the capital. Yours to enjoy." _Sasuke looked at the blond prostitute. He then gave him a cold shoulder and turned around to sit on the big couch, crossing his legs as he picked up the book he had left there before he travelled through the west. The General looked up from the book to the rent boy who slowly made his way towards Sasuke. He knelt next to the couch and leaned his head on it. The raven sighed and put his book away, his hand patting the blond's hair as he used his other hand to support his own head.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked. The young man on his knees might be a few years older than Sasuke. The Uchiha could guess from the face. The man remained silence as he just kept looking at Sasuke with wondering eyes.

"Are you deaf? Perhaps you are not familiar with the language?" Sasuke asked. The green eyes looked dreamy, but they turned to the book. "Or … You got robbed from your voice?" Sasuke asked bending slightly forward, his other hand cupped the blond's cheek so he would open his mouth. He nodded and declared his theory right. Suddenly the blond leaned his head on Sasuke's lap. He looked at the book. Sasuke looked at the book from the corner of his eyes.

"So you have found a liking in my voice?" Sasuke asked as the blond nodded. The Raven sighed, muttering something about not being able to refuse a blond. He held the book with one hand, reading the pages out loud as his other one was stroking the blond's soft hair. It felt like having a pet resting on your lap, only this one did not have flees.

Sasuke read the last couple of paged, before closing the book and putting it aside. The blond looked up; his eyes looked less afraid and even calm. He gave a beautiful smile as if he was thanking the General for taking the time to read him a story. His smile turned into a small smirk as his hand reached for Sasuke's crotch, giving it a teasing soft squeeze. Suddenly he got smashed against the wall and then fell on the ground. He titled his upper body up with his arms and with a hurtful expression he looked at the General.

Sasuke's eyes looked dark, full with hate, as if he was ready to kill an entire army on his own. He bit his bottom lip, and was even clenching a fist. His body was slightly shaking, but it was unknown if it was due some emotional memories or because he was so angry. Suddenly his entire attitude changed, his eyes were dark, but it was not the onyx pears that were carefully reading the letters of the book. It was far from that; it was the eyes of a psychopath.

"Who gave you the permission to lay a finger on me?" His voice had changed too. "I believe you got carried away, you see…" With slow almost deadly steps Sasuke approached the blond; the raven grabbed the blond hair and pulled him up.

"Nobody is ever touching me … Again." And with those words said, the General twisted the rent boy's neck and left his body on the ground.

Sasuke took a few steps back, his back hitting a big pillar which kept the building standing. He covered his eyes with one hand and remained standing like that for a few minutes. Imaged of a fire which almost caused his death appeared in his head, followed by the dark tight cell he used to be imprisoned in. The General let his back slide over the pillar, until he sat down.

"_Your own big brother has left you here to suffer, to rot. What a pity-" _Sasuke covered his ears as he could hear Orochimaru's voice echo in his head. Even after so long the wound still felt fresh. I guess even when you get out of prison; the prison never gets out of you.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts about this chapter; reviews are always nice : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Okaa-san"**

"General Uchiha or should I call you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke adjusted his hat with his index finger so he had a clearer vision of the royal talking to him.

"We share no personal relationship, address me formal and so will I you," Sasuke said as he then kneeled before the man once he reached the front of the hall. "Prince Kabuto."

"We could make an arrangement if you please, how about Uchiha-san?" Kabuto said as he stood up from his throne besides Orochimaru, who was not present.

"You summoned my squid-"

"Why do you always rush into business, I am not the great emperor. No, I am his adopted son. Stand up we are around the same age," Kabuto said.

"Serious, captain it like 18 right … This guy is probably over 30, how can that be the same age?"Suigetsu whispered, causing Karin to push her elbow in his ribs.

Kabuto looked amused at Sasuke, his eyes scanned the Uchiha from top the bottom, letting his gaze hang around his hips.

"I should say, you look lovely as ever," Kabuto said, letting his tongue slide over his lips, a habit he had got from Orochimaru through the years.

"I appreciate the compliment-"

"Well great General, wouldn't you have anything to say towards me?" Kabuto interrupted. Sasuke's expression remains emotionless as always.

"Yes, indeed I do have something I want to tell you to stop wasting my time." Kabuto narrowed his eyes in an offended way by Sasuke's words.

"Well Uchiha-san, I don't appreciate the rude comment."

"My apologies," Sasuke said.

"Since you like doing business so much I got some sad news from the guards around the west. They said that one of the villages has ties with the rebels. Do whatever is needed to tame those wild beasts," Kabuto said as he threw a scroll with further information towards the General who caught it with one hand.

"As you please," Sasuke said as he gave one more bow and turned around and signed to his team to follow him.

"Oh and General." Sasuke turned around to look Kabuto in the eye.

"If you are wounded, don't hesitate to show me … My hand can bring the death back alive." Kabuto smirked as he extracted his arm, his hand moved as if he slit it down Sasuke's body.

"I already have a medic, I am sure I will be fine," Sasuke said as he left the room, leaving an unpleased Prince behind.

* * *

"Rumors have spread around this village, it won't take long until the capital sends an army down here," Shisui said as he wore a hoody and walked around the busy market. He picked up an apple and threw a coin towards the man who sold them. He took a bite and offered his fiancé who refused.

"What kind of rumors?" Naruto asked, he was the only one, wearing a mask that covered half his face like Kakashi wore them. Shisui turned his head towards him, his eyes looking amused.

"Your eyes just spark out with that black covering half your face, you should dye your hair a dark color," Shisui chuckled, seeing the reaction from the blond.

"No I love my hair as it is!"

"Anyway they thing they have ties with us, however this village is one big ghetto. There has been a misinformation. They don't have ties with us, but a mafia organization calling themselves the Ribles. The chance that this information reached the capital is big, and once they send one of their squads here, we can get rid of them," Itachi explained. Naruto nodded. A small kid rushed towards Naruto and grabbed his pants and pulled slightly on it to get his attention.

"Mr. you look cool, are you a shinobi?" he asked with a big grin. Naruto gave him a kind smile behind his mask, and nodded; he put his finger on his mouth and signed to the kids to remain quiet about it.

"Cool," he said, "When I grow up I want to be a shinobi too. You think I can become one too!" He said as Naruto kneeled in front of him, removing his mask to show his friendly face.

"If you work hard and believe in your dreams you will reach everything," Naruto said removed his headband. "Here .. Remember my words," Naruto said as he put the headband around the kid's head. It was just a piece of black clothing with an orange (old) Konoha symbol on it. It was something the forces of Konoha used to wear to show their heritage before they were conquered. Now it was the symbol of the rebels, though there were enough corpses lying around from20 years ago that also carry that symbol. The capital would think the kid just found it somewhere in the woods.

"We can take the people from the capital hostage and get more information within the capital," Itachi said as Shisui nodded. It seemed they just continued their conversation.

"They might carry information about Sasuke," Shisui said as he looked at Itachi who remained quiet. Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling a somehow familiar feeling.

"Hide!" He said as he pushed both Itachi and Shisui in an alley, having a perfect view of the streets. Suddenly the entire crowed moved aside, as if a big parade was coming, but instead only four people walked there. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, recognizing his little brother.

Sasuke scanned the streets with a quick glance, everybody looked afraid and most of them did not even dare to talk. A piece of clothing flew through the air, thanks to the hard wind. Sasuke raised his hand as the clothing wrapped itself around his hand; he looked at it, seeing the old Konoha symbol on it. A kid ran towards it, as if he had lost it and tried to catch it. He bumped into Sasuke's leg and fell on the ground. His eyes widened slightly, even he could feel the dark aura around the Uchiha, not even knowing his function.

"Well who do we have here?" Sasuke voice sounded calm, and weirdly: even kind. He knelt down and helped the kid on his feet. "What is your name young man?" The kid smiled kindly introducing himself as Udon. He looked barley 7 years old.

"Udon-kun, that is a pretty name," Sasuke said and patted the boy's head. "That is a nice headband you have, did you find it in the woods perhaps?"

"A pretty stranger gave it to me," Udon said.

"It is all dirty, let me give you a replacement instead," Sasuke said, as he took of his General's hat and placed it on the boy's head. "Cleaner," Sasuke said the kid nodded with jolly eyes. "Now go to your parents, they must be worried sick," Sasuke said, with a small smile on his face as the boy nodded and ran in the crowd. The Uchiha stood up from his kneeling position and leaned his head a little to the left as his eyes met a group of what seemed like either bandits or a gang.

"What does the capital want from this village, you already stole our shinobis." The man looked young, probably around his early 30's. His gang looked slightly younger than himself. Sasuke remained silence as his expression did not even change a bit. He still just observed them with a cold expression.

"What business does a high General has here?!" Another man shouted who seemed angry.

"I came here to have a conversation with the heads of the village, but I forgot. This village is like a ghetto, only dominated by certain violent groups."

"It became a ghetto, thanks to the stupid capital!" The man shouted.

"Well you can't directly say it was the capital that did this," Suigetsu said, scratching the back of his head as he thought deeply about it.

"What do your royal butts know about it, you all are just living high and mighty, no care for the world. The only thing you Generals are good at is sucking the emperor's dick!" The man looked furious; his eyes were looking at the General thought Sasuke's eyes did not show any emotions, whatsoever.

"You are nothing but heel licking dogs," He added with pure disgust in his voice, suddenly his throat felt numb, his eyes were met with the crimson deadly ones of the General. His body was not able to move. He tried, but the only effect it had was his body trembling. His surroundings were getting darker and it just felt like one big nightmare. He bit down his bottom lip and suddenly managed to shout out.

"KILL HIM, KILL THE GENERAL!" He shouted as he felt his sweat pouring over his body. Sasuke barley moved as almost an army of man ran straight at him. Both Suigetsu and Juugo jumped in front of him.

"Let us handle this captain!" Juugo said as he attacked everyone in his way. Sasuke did not say a thing as he dodged the bodies that were thrown around. It did not even take five minutes before the entire gang was on the ground. Both apprentices of the General jumped in front of the leader, grabbing him each by an arm and pulling him up from the ground so he had the same eye length as their captain.

"You know what my mother use to say when I said inappropriate things?" Sasuke asked, but the man did not answer he just looked at him in fear. "She told me, she would cut off my tongue." From the raven's sleeve a hidden blade appeared, and with one swing the tongue of the man flew in the air and landed in the middle of the street. Both Suigetsu and Juugo let go of the man, who fell through his knees.

"You should remember to whom you are talking to," Sasuke said, and kicked the man's head, so it hit the ground. Blood appeared under his skull, a sign that he probably did not survive the hit. Sasuke turned himself around, and saw the scared faced. An amused grin appeared on his face.

"Who is the head of this village? I would like to have a talk with him," Sasuke said. The crowd did not speak up; they were all just too terrified. Suddenly an old lady took a step forward.

"Or her…" Sasuke said.

"Our village has no leader anymore. He got killed defending us during the Great War."

Sasuke gave Karin a quick look, who looked slightly annoyed.

"No wonder it is such a mess here, I thought 'ghetto' was just a way to insult this village, but it is the truth," she muttered and turned her head back to Sasuke. "What is your plan captain Uchiha?" She asked. Sasuke ignored her words as he seemed deeply in thoughts. His looked from the corner of his eye and looked straight into Shisui's eyes, the rebel quickly lowered his hoody and hid deeper in the dark alley. His eyes looked slightly amused as turned his gaze back in front of him.

"It seems we have company," Sasuke said. He hit the ground hard with the heel of his foot, causing a crack to appear in the ground, continuing all the way in the alley. Standing patiently the General waited for the three rebels to jump away before both unsteady buildings collapsed. Some people started screaming when the buildings collapsed, but it was of no concern to Sasuke who met the eyes of his older brother.

"It is like fate keeps bringing us together, right?" Sasuke said, leaning his head to the left, causing a few of his bangs to shove aside so his eyes were visible.

"Otouto-"Itachi bit his lower lip, not even able to speak his mind.

"We should retreat," Shisui said.

"It is three on three, we can take it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, we are with four!" Karin shouted.

"You never do fight," Suigetsu muttered as he just managed to dodge Naruto's kunai.

"No, if we fight here we might injure the villagers. We have to leave!"

"No," Itachi gritted his teeth as he clenched a fist.

"What?!" Shisui's eyes widened.

"I am not running away from him again. Sasuke, you are my little brother for God's sake and I am not going to lose you to the capital again!" Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. The Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he then started laughing.

"Aniki, you really have not changed these years." Sasuke suddenly stopped laughing, too quick to be even realistic. His face was serious again. "You should know, facing me as if we are equals is a big mistake." Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the Tsuka of his blade. Sasuke grabbed his blade with both hands the saya still covering it. Itachi's eyes narrowed recognizing the blade from somewhere.

"Remember okaa-san," Sasuke said. The realization hit Itachi once Sasuke mentioned their mother.

"Her blade … She never used," Itachi said. He did not know a lot about his mother's fight style. She was a very skilled shinobi, but he never trained with her, so why her name was so famous among the shinobis back then was a mystery to him.

"Indeed, this will be the blade where I will take your life with. Isn't beautiful," Sasuke said. Itachi lowered his eyes, but lifted them up quickly.

"I don't know what has happened, and I don't know what the capital has done to you, but I will get you back, and until then. I am not going to let you kill me," Itachi activated his sharingan, giving Sasuke an unpleasing look. A dark chakra surrounded the blade and caused it to disappear into a small symbol on Sasuke's wrists.

"It seems you are filled with too much hope, let me take it away," Sasuke muttered, cracking his fingers.

"Captain what are you orders?" Juugo asked.

"Don't let anyone get in my way. I have been waiting for this moment for these past years," Sasuke said, his eyes filled with hatred. Itachi eyes turned cold. Never had he expected to ever fight his brother again, the last time they were just children, and it was only a spar. Now it had become a matter of life and death.

"Itachi this is exactly what he wants, let me handle this," Shisui said.

"No, he is my little brother and so, my responsibility," Itachi said.

"Responsibility?" Sasuke asked. "You sure have a funny way of taking responsibilities." Itachi frowned. "I will show you," Sasuke whispered as he suddenly appeared in front of Itachi and punched him in the guts, causing the Uchiha to fly and hit the ground a couple of meters away.

"Don't interfere!" Itachi hissed as he managed to land on his feet. Shisui hissed in frustration, the general was literally standing next to him.

"I will kill you if you do," Sasuke said, looking at Shisui from the corner of his eye. He walked towards Itachi, his hidden blade appeared from his right sleeve.

"You have grown soft brother, what happened to the fearsome assassin?" Sasuke asked as he stood in front of Itachi. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the older one by his hair only to swing him around separate his head with his body. Both part disappeared and turned into crawls.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke said as he calmly looked to his left and right. He then looked up, but then felt something grabbing his ankle.

"I might have been wrong after all," Sasuke said as cross like pillar appeared behind him, where he was stuck against. His surroundings changed as Itachi appeared in front of him. His mangekyou sharingan activated.

"You always think too easy," Itachi said his eyes filled with regret as he grabbed a sword. With this jutsu (tsukiyomi) he would be able to weaken Sasuke enough to make his real body faint. Itachi closed his eyes and stuck the sword in his little brother, hearing a cry from pain causing Itachi to bite down his bottom lip. Not sure for whom this process was a torture. There was a moment of silence as he suddenly heard chuckles. He looked at Sasuke whose head was hanging.

"Isn't it funny?" Sasuke said, his voice sounding perfectly fine for someone who got stabbed. Itachi looked shocked. "You really think this is hurting me?" Sasuke lifted his head as a stain of blood dripped off his chin. He spit some of the blood in front of Itachi's feet. "Onii-san, this might shock you, but this is nothing compared to the pain you caused me." Sasuke eyes turned into the mangekyou sharingan, causing Itachi to take a step back. The genjutsu broke as Itachi fell through his knees in the real world. Sasuke shook his head as he stood on the exact spot as before. He hit the building behind him with his elbow, causing it to collapse and revealing Itachi, who had been hiding behind it.

"You always depended too much on your eyes," Sasuke said as he started attacking Itachi, who quickly dodged the attacks. Even when he had the chance to attack back and even land a good hit, he could not bring himself to hurt his little brother.

"Did you think the day our clan got murdered; nobody would possibly be able to defeat you with those eyes. GUESS AGAIN!" Sasuke shouted as he hit Itachi, causing him to almost fall on top of the mountain top they ended up on, just behind the village. Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the collar, his hidden blade in the other hand.

"Sasuke, I don't know why you hate me, but you must understand whatever I did … I never meant to hurt you in anyway. You are my little brother, you are everything I have!" Itachi said as he looked straight in Sasuke's eyes, even going so far to deactivate his mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke looked back at his brother's eyes were not the same as they used to be. They carried so much hatred for Itachi.

"You did not mean to hurt me? After turning your back towards the capital. Towards me. Do not ever dare to call me your brother in this world!" Sasuke snapped his grip on Itachi's collar tightened. "Give my regards to mom and dad." Before Sasuke could even use his blade he kicked in the back, causing both Itachi and Sasuke to fall from the edge. Shisui managed to grab Itachi's wrist and pull him up in no time.

"Are you alright?!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, seeing hit little brother fall from the cliff.

"SASUKE!" He shouted as he wanted to jump after him, but Shisui stopped him by blocking his way. "He is not going to make it!" Itachi shouted as he tried to push Shisui aside. He looked from the edge, seeing Sasuke fall head first. The General turned around in mid-air as he dug his hidden blade in the rocks, it slowed him down. He quickly used the other blade as well, managing to set his feet on the rocks and use the chakra control to stop from falling completely.

"Or …. Never mind.." Itachi muttered, meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"He won't die that easily," Shisui said as he pulled Itachi away from the edge. Sasuke ran up the rocks, Shisui hissed as he punched the edge of the mountain so it broke and fell off, and so becoming a dangerous obstacle for the General. Though it seemed it was of no use since the general used the boulders as little platforms to jump on. He jumped over the rebels and landed on one knee right behind them.

"It seems neither of you can stay away from family business," Sasuke said as he stood up and turned around.

"Itachi is part of our family; he does not need an ungrateful scumbag like you!"

"I doubt I need anything to be grateful about. For someone who claims to be family, you do not know a lot about him, do you?" The last part Sasuke said with a small smirk. Naruto frowned, this guys was mad.

"What is there so know? I know he is an amazing person!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You are ignorant. I envy your childish way of thinking. However the man you claim to be your family is worse than a rotten apple. Aren't you, onii-san? I lost count of the amount of people you killed with your bare hands." Sasuke expression turned in to a cold one again."Besides, would you really be a good man when you torture your own brother?" Sasuke added.

"I have never tortured you!" Itachi exclaimed, but even doubted himself when he looked at Sasuke's eyes. The younger Uchiha extracted his arms as he blade from earlier appeared again.

"I will end your existence on earth with this very blade of mother. Isn't it ironic?" Sasuke said. "Mom loved you, father admired you. You were their perfect child weren't you? So talented and skilled, a real gifted angel, they called you." Sasuke said. "And guess what I was towards them. Father thought of me as useless garbage, and mother … She thought I was a monster." Sasuke said as he lowered his gaze to the ground as if he was deeply in thoughts.

"But look at me now! How wrong they were, thinking you would be their great successor! Now I am the one who keeps the light on the Uchiha name!" Sasuke said as he started laughing in an almost insane way. Naruto looked at Shisui, who frowned.

"You are facing three of us, you should reconsider attacking us,' Shisui said. Sasuke stopped laughing. "General or not, soon reinforcement comes too and you will be outnumbered and become our prisoner. Even you can't take an entire army on your own."

"You suggest me to flee, but it is your benefit to capture me and even get me out of your way forever, but it seems you completely ignore your benefits. Which suggests-" Sasuke smirked. "Your fear of me."

Shisui frowned, he was right though. Sasuke did not look like a person you could mess with easily. Neither did his team mates who made their way behind their captain.

"I will fight you no matter who you are," Shisui said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the left as lightning slit right passed him. He opened them, revealing his Sharingan.

"Interesting," Sasuke said lowering his fingers where smoke appeared from due the lightning attack.

"Shisui don't he-"

"Itachi-kun, I will take care of him. I won't let him kill you, even if he is your little brother." A kunai dropped from both his sleeves into his hands. He threw them randomly on the mountain top as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Just because Itachi went easy on you, doesn't mean I will show mercy. I will teach you how to behave towards your older sibling." Shisui ran straight at him, going for the direct attacks, which had no use as expected. It seemed the taijutsu of the General was pretty good. They fought a pretty instance fight for a while.

"Guess you are not talk after all," Shisui said as his fist got blocked with Sasuke's arm. Sasuke made a salto, so his feet was able to give a good kick in Shisui's jawline, but the older man jumped away and made a few seals to blow fire out of his mouth, but before he could even bring the chakra from his guts to his mouth his sharingan managed to get the glim of a bright light.

With a heavy breath Shisui managed to use the flying thunder god jutsu to teleport to safety. From his position behind a boulder he could see lightning making its way from the finger tops of the younger boy in the air where Shisui just was.

"Dangerous," Shisui gasped as he sat on one knee. Suddenly his eyes widened, feeling the presents of the General behind him. Sasuke was holding a poisoned needle against the nape of Shisui's neck, one sting and the poison would kill him.

"How?" Shisui asked as he saw the clone of Sasuke, who just disappeared right after the lightning attack.

"I recognized the marks on the kunai, I am not stupid," Sasuke said as he grabbed Shisui from his hair and pulled roughly on it. "I will tell you a little something about myself," Sasuke whispered in Shisui's ear, his breath was hot and caused the elder's Uchiha's neck hair to stand straight. "I have seen a lot, so I am able to figure out a lot of things, just by looking at you. Shisui-san." Shisui shut his eyes as his body felt paralyzed. His head got pushed in the dirt as he felt extra weight on his back. The general was sitting on his back.

"I can tell from your hands-"he stopped talking as his cold, slender fingers embraced Shisui's hand "That they are rough, you must be a hard working person. I can tell you worked as a farmer, hard and long days. Blisters on your hands all the time, but you had an ambition, an ambition to fight. So you joined the local shinobis and trained harder and harder." Shisui's looked angry; he must have had information about Shisui beforehand.

"But why were you always working so hard? Why did you always care so much about everyone? Why?" Sasuke asked as he turned Shisui around and sat on his chest. His knees pinning the older man's arms down, that hurt a lot.

"Why would you take the pain for others?" Sasuke asked as he punched Shisui in the face, once…twice…trice. "Even for a scumbag like my aniki, you will still take the pain for him. Why Shisui?" The younger one punched him again. "Why would you go so far for the rebels, for Minato, for this country?" He asked, punching him each time. He then stopped as his fist was covered in blood. Sasuke bended slightly forward, so his lips were almost touching Shisui's ear.

"I will tell you Shisui, why you are this way." Sasuke whispered. "It is because you were abused. Being a bastard child from an Uchiha man, your mother probably was an addict. She said she loved you, she said she was just teaching you a lesson. After all it was your entire fault. You believed her, you loved her. Your own foolish thoughts caused you many nasty scars simply because you could not leave her. You wanted to take care of her, by working so hard for her to earn so little money. You gave everything to her, but she only bought more alcohol from it instead of buying food. How relieved you must have been the day she died." Sasuke blade appeared from his sleeve as he slowly cut off Shisui's right sleeve, revealing small burn marks apparently from cigarettes.

"Pity don't you think-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Shisui snapped as he shut his eyes and turned his head away. Sasuke smirked, and cupped Shisui's cheeks, forcing the older one to look him in his eyes. Shisui's Sharingan deactivated.

"I can take your past away from you I can give you an entire new page. Become my apprentice and I promise you eternity," Sasuke said, slowly lifting his weight off Shisui's chest. His red eyes were intimidating.

"Don't dare to intimidate him!" Itachi kicked Sasuke away, so hard it send the boy flying, until his back hit a boulder. He then fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Itachi quickly aided Shisui and looked at Sasuke who got up from the ground, a couple of blood drips fell on the ground as the younger one looked up, revealing the blood dripping from a wound in his head. "I should have never let you take this burden from me. This is my fault …" Itachi bit his bottom lip. Suddenly Naruto fell through the air right next to Itachi.

"Guys the orange one turned into a monster!" Naruto said as he got back up and ran back to Juugo to attack him again.

"Aniki, are you finally ready to fight again?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his blade.

"I won't hesitate any longer," Itachi said as chakra appeared around him, causing his hair to move wildly as his eyes turned red once again.

"Let's go full out, like dad always wanted," Sasuke said as chakra appeared around him, his hair moving wildly as he removed the seal from his blade, the force double suddenly as a curse mark on his neck spread out over his body. The force then disappeared leaving him in that state with a black chakra covering the blade.

Itachi narrowed his eyes it seemed he had discovered the General's real power now. They started attacking each other; the fight was instance destroying a lot on its way. Itachi panted as he used his hand to regain his balance. He hissed and looked at Sasuke, it seemed this hidden power truly made him worthy of the name "Capital's strongest". He attacked once again, dodging the other attacks, and them jumping away to catch his breath.

_"That blade … I have to get rid of it,"_ Itachi thought as he activated his own trump card: Susannoo. The susannoo hit the ground, causing Sasuke to jump. He planned to grab Sasuke with the other arm, but the younger one landed on the fist and run up the arm and pierced the blade through it so hard that it made a crack into the ultimate defense. Sasuke jumped back as an Amaterasu was aimed at him, but then he got kicked in the side by surprise. He fell on the ground as his blade and he got separated. Shisui landed on the ground and directly focused his eyes on the General who raised his head to see his blade falling down the mountain.

"okaa-san!" He exclaimed as he got up and rushed to the edge to grab it, but it slipped right through his fingers, without a second thought Sasuke jumped after it. Itachi's eyes widened as he ran to the edge and managed to grab Sasuke's right arm, Sasuke's left one had gotten a hold of the kissaki. Blood dripped slowly over the blade. The marks around his body disappeared slowly, and his eyes turned back into their normal black color. He looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. For a moment Sasuke's expression remembered the older one of the old times when his brother was still innocent and not a complete psycho.

"Aniki-" his voice sounded soft and innocent. Itachi gave a somehow relieved smile as he looked at Sasuke. "-Let's end this like we started this. TOGETHER!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled Itachi, so he fell over the edge. Itachi's eyes widened as he fell down the extreme height. They were too far from the rocks to even use chakra control. Could they even survive the landing? Itachi looked at Sasuke, no words said as he just looked at his otouto's eyes, suddenly something grabbed Itachi's ankle. He hung there for less than a second before he looked up to see a chain of Naruto's clones that saved him. He did not say a word as he got pulled up from the rope made out of Naruto clones. Shisui embraced him directly.

"He… I…I am terrible brother!" Itachi fell through his knees as he covered his face with his hands.

"No, no Itachi-nii you-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Itachi snapped as he looked up at Naruto, tears appearing on the edges of his eyes. "I abandoned him; I was not there for him, who knows what the capital did to him to make that out of him, and instead of saving him… I abandoned him again!"

"Don't judge too fast Itachi-kun," Shisui said as he looked over the edge of the mountain to the village Sasuke fell in. Even from up the mountain Shisui could see a big purple thing, probably a summoned snake. "It seems he survived the fall," Shisui added, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke, also known as capital strongest really did deserve the title. He had summoned a snake just before he hit the ground, so it could break his fall. Shisui was not sure if the General had planned this ahead, he seemed dead serious when he told Itachi they would end this together.

"We have to leave," Shisui said as he turned around quickly.

* * *

Slowly Sasuke opened his eye as he was laying on the cold hard and above all, dirty ground. His eyes scanned his surroundings. He fell off one of the highest mountains in fire land; he should have died if it wasn't for his quick think work. He slowly moved into a sitting position as he saw how dirty his uniform had gotten from the fight.

"Who is this pretty face?" Sasuke heard a low voice as he turned his head, seeing some kind of gang around him. He had not even noticed them. Sasuke did not respond as he let his and go through his hair. He looked at the blood on his hand and then his blade next to him. A sign of relieve appeared on his face.

"Hey do you know who we are?! We are the Ribels, we own this place!" He exclaimed, but with one simple move Sasuke cut off his head, causing it to roll over the ground.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed as he got up. Itachi had escaped once again, together with the blond and that Shisui. It was frustrating. He grabbed his blade tighter.

"How dare you kill-" The second person got stabbed in the stomach.

"I am in such a bad mood, you don't want to mess with me," Sasuke hissed as he pulled his blade out of the man's stomach. "I will show them … I will make them regret," Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he started killing all the man from the Ribels, followed by destroying the entire village.

"Captain!" Karin said as she run towards him, seeing fire everywhere. She looked surprised at the dead villagers. She and the other just had made their way down from the mountain just behind the village. It took them a good half hour.

"Cap-tain?"She questioned a little as Sasuke turned his head around. Sasuke was scary when he was moody or worse… Angry. It seemed he had thrown a tantrum here.

"We are departing." He said as he walked out of the village.

"So … Why did we killed and burned down that entire village .. Oh well .. You," Suigetsu said, almost bumping into Sasuke's back.

"Because I felt like it, nothing more to it," Sasuke said with a smirk as his general hat, which he had given to a mere child blew towards him, thanks to the wind. Sasuke grabbed it and wiped the dust off it before placing it back on his head.

"I will see you again … Itachi," Sasuke said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N reviews are always very nice J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Black hair"**

"That village has been burned down … No survivors. The only thing which remained is their ashes. We … As the rebels should have stopped the capital from doing this, but it seems this new figure emerged which caused forms a danger to us." Minato said as he looked around the table. The strongest among the rebels got together to discuss their next move.

"Who is this 'figure'?" Kakashi asked as he folded his arms.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Minato said as he threw a captured picture of him on the wooden table. Yamato frowned as he looked up from the picture to Itachi.

"He resembles Itachi," he said. The older Uchiha sighed.

"He is my little brother," Itachi said looking Yamato straight in the eye. Yamato remained silence as he looked back down to the picture.

"As you may know, Itachi was forced to work under the capital for a while, he then joined us," Minato said. "Only a couple of days ago a team of us faced him."

"Who?" Tsunade asked as her long nails were tapping impatiently on the wooden table.

"Shisui, Itachi and Naruto," Minato said. Everybody's eyes widened as they looked at Itachi.

"Is he that strong?" Tsunade asked as she frowned.

"I am not sure, I thought with three of us we could handle him, but when I fought him…" Shisui remained silence as he looked down. "It was as if he was playing with my mind. As if I was a rat he was slowly killing by sticking small needles through its organs…It was odd, for a moment I really thought I would lose my mind."

"But Itachi, you are one of the strongest-"

"He is my little brother … I just … couldn't," Itachi sighed, but got a Tsunade's hand on his shoulder, and gave a supportive squeeze.

"You don't have to lower your eyes for that," she said, understanding too well how much it pained Itachi.

"We have obtained some information about his fight style. He seems to be a good ninjutsu user, it seems he can use lighting without even making hand seals. I am taking a wild guess and say that lighting is his natural chakra and that is why he is able to control it so well," Minato said and looked at Kakashi. Lightning was a rare element between the five chakra natures. It was hard to control, taking upmost concentration to not kill yourself with it. The only other well-known lightning user was Kakashi.

"It sounds impossible, but somehow … I can believe it," Kakashi said. "But there is one thing I don't understand. What made him join the capital?" Everyone's eyes turned to Itachi.

"I have no idea; he used to despise the capital. They killed our clan, our parents. They had kidnapped us and trained us like animals only to be used by them. They even separated me from him, so I would kill Minato. I don't see anything that made him suddenly love the capital." Itachi looked at Tsunade.

"Maybe it isn't really him; maybe somebody is using his body. Think about it, he should have died in that fire…right? What if they found his burned dead body and just used it. Maybe it isn't himself in it-"

"Impossible, he knew too much about my parents to be a fake," Itachi said.

"I still think we need more proof, who could live from such an explosion without any scars?" Shisui said.

"I don't know, I really don't know okay," Itachi said.

"It wasn't personal," Shisui said as he sighed himself.

"The Sasuke I remembered was nothing like this one. He was just an innocent child, and now … He is burning villages down and tried to kill me twice," Itachi muttered.

"Itachi, I don't want to sound harsh, but your brother is no longer the one you knew. He is a danger to this word and there for must be eliminated." Minato said as he grabbed a dagger and stuck it through the picture. "We must focus on getting rid of him, he is too dangerous. Itachi… You from all people must understand this," Minato said.

"He is my little brother-"

"No, your little brother is dead. This is a monster," Minato said.

"He isn't!" Itachi snapped. "Let me try talking sense into him, one more time. I know … I am not acting professional and you might be very disappointed in me, but I must talk to him before I make this decision." Itachi looked Minato in the eyes; finally the Hokage gave in and sat down with a sigh.

"You know he is trying to kill you. How will you ever get him to talk to you?" Minato said.

"He isn't a turtle you can roll on its back so it can't get up," Kakashi added.

"I will find a way once I see him again." Itachi sounded pissed and very unreasonable, not even aware of his own ignorance.

"If you need to talk to him, I will help you," Shisui said.

"Yeah, let's all just jump on him, he won't be able to dodge us all," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. However Itachi has done so much for the rebels, maybe it is time to repay their debt.

"Going to the next topic," Yamato said as he threw a poster on the table. It was a wanted poster, Minato and Shisui were already drawn on it, but it was the new face that caused Minato to frown.

"It seems they know Naruto's face too, well .. Half," Yamato said, seeing the masked blond on the picture. His eyes had a greenish color in the picture.

"That can be fixed," Minato said. "Dye his hair a different color, nobody recognizes him. Besides it is the only thing they have right in this drawing," Minato said. Shisui looked at Itachi, as both nodded then.

Oxoxoxox

"Hey champ, how have you been doing?!" Shisui walked behind Naruto and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"Pretty good … I guess," Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Hey you guys were in that meeting right?! Did dad mention anything about me! Did you tell him how awesome I fought the other day?" Naruto said as his eyes sparked with excitement.

"You were awesome and you know it," Itachi said, holding a small bowl in his hand with something in it, what seemed like a brush.

"Really, but did dad say anything about me!" Naruto asked.

"Well when we told him, he said he was very proud," Shisui lied. Actually the Hokage had not even said anything except that he found the wanted poster troublesome. Naruto smiled a truly childlike smile.

"What are you two going to do now? Are you going training? Can I join?" Naruto said.

"Yes of course you can join, but we were not really planning on training," Itachi said.

"Yeah, Itachi wants to dye his hair, y'know grey hair and stuff," Shisui received a smack on the back of his head, causing him to fall on the ground.

"It is just for shine…" Itachi added innocently.

"Your hair seems fine as it is," Naruto said, losing interest in the conversation.

"Hey now we are dyeing Itachi's hair anyway, why don't we do yours too?" Shisui said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks, I like my hair as it is," Naruto said as he wanted to walk away, but Shisui grabbed his arm.

"Give it a try man, it is soo hipster."

"Euh … No," Naruto said, pulling his arms out of Shisui's grip.

"Soo hipster?" Itachi questioned, looking at Shisui who gave his fiancé a glare.

"I am trying to speak his language," Shisui said.

"We are so not going to adopt any kids if you are going to be like that," Itachi said, ditching Shisui.

"But... our orphanage idea," he muttered, running after the blond and his lover to catch up to them.

"Why do you guys want to dye my hair so badly, I already said no,dattebayo" Naruto said, he sounded annoyed.

"Well, why don't you want to dye it? You will be so beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes, girls will just cum in their pants only seeing you walk."

"Pervert," Itachi muttered.

"No, really guys I appreciate you trying to get me late, but I am happy with my hair color."

"Well, what makes you like blond so much?" Itachi asked.

"Well, what makes you like you like your… Your… necklace so much," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Well it was a gift from my parents. I had it since I was born," Itachi said.

"Well I had my hair color the day I was born," Naruto muttered, looking away. Itachi remained to look at the blond until he cracked. "Okay … It is the only thing that reminds me that I am the Hokage's son. He never really is around for support…" Naruto said, biting his bottom lip. "Don't dare to laugh-"Naruto stopped talking as he felt Itachi hugging him.

"You don't have to embarrass to admit that," Itachi said, breaking the hug.

"But you see … The capital has a wanted poster of you and … Your hair is pretty … Obvious trade mark of you, so … Since you are the jinjurki and valuable. We wanted to dye your hair so people won't notice you, besides it is only until the wanted posters are gone," Shisui said.

"Your dad requested it, he cares you know…" Itachi added.

"Oh …Well… You should have said it before," Naruto said, lowering his eyes to the ground. He then looked up and faked a smile. "If dad said so!"

It did not take long, since Naruto's hair was not so long.

"You forget a part," Shisui muttered.

"I know, will you stop peaking from my shoulder. Get lost," Itachi said as he went on applying the stinky substance in Naruto's hair.

"I guess I will get some water to wash it out with," Shisui muttered as he sighed and stood up.

"He can be very annoying, don't you think?" Itachi said, but did not get a respond from the soon to be raven boy. Itachi looked over Naruto's shoulder, to catch a glim of his expression, though he had wished he hadn't done so. Big tears were rolling over Naruto's cheeks as he tried his best to hold them in.

"Naru…"

"I rather not talk now…" Naruto whispered.

* * *

With a fast move the black whip hit the back of the prisoner, who was tied to the wall. He clinched in pain, but did not give away the satisfaction of letting the warden hear his cries from pain. He panted loudly as his feed could not even hold his weight probably anymore.

"Are we going to talk or not?!" The warden shouted. The white haired sanin smirked.

"You can torture me all you want, I will never betray my comrades," the man said as he shut his eyes and bit down his bottom lip feeling the whip hit his back again.

"Get that trash out of my sighed!" The warden said as he walked out of the room and went to his office to sit down in peace. That toad sanin had been imprisoned two days ago and he still hadn't cracked. If the white haired man did not crack soon the prison of Gray would soon lose its title as the worse prison to get in.

"Prison warden Kidomaru, you have a visitor-"

"Who dares to come unannounced?!" Kidomaru snapped directly at the young secretary, the secretary took a step back. He was afraid of the prison warden who owned this prison. A hand suddenly rested on the secretary's shoulder. The young man turned his head.

"I do," Sasuke had an arrogant expression as his sharingan was already activated. Kidomaru's eyes widened slightly as he then turned it in an uncertain smile. He did not bother to stand up as he just slammed his fist on the table.

"What bring someone from your position into my prison?" Kidomaru asked, a little too bolt. Sasuke observed the office and walked to the window. He had a perfect few of the prisoners from here. They were cleaning the hall.

"How long of a journey is it from the capital to here?" Sasuke asked after seconds of mere silence. The prison warden looked at his assistant, who lowered his head.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Answer the General!" Kidomaru snapped at his secretary.

"Two days by foot," The secretary whispered under his breath.

"Indeed," Sasuke said as he turned his head to the prison warden. "It is quit exhausting." The Uchiha added.

"My apologies General Uchiha, would you like some tea-" Sasuke raised his hand, signing the secretary to remain quiet.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the capital, like all these other years," Kidomaru said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Sasuke turned around, leaning slightly on the window.

"You are awfully rude, aren't you …Kidomaru." The prison warden's eyes widened as he got grabbed from both sides. He got titled from is chair and his head hit the ground.

"What are your orders captain?" Suigetsu asked, amused by the prison warden's struggles.

"Who knows-" Sasuke walked to the chair that belongs to Kidomaru. He sat on it and crossed his legs in an elegant way. "He is the king of torture that is what they call you, right?" Sasuke asked, raising and amused eyebrow. Kidomaru frowned. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned his head on his left hand.

"I want to see his face," Sasuke said as his rookies listened to him. "Such a rebellious expression, tell me. How do you torture your prisoners?" Sasuke asked, but did not get an answer. "If you don't tell yours, I will tell you how I torture people," Sasuke said. A small silence fell, but then the raven shoved everything off the desk to the ground with one hand.

"Rule number 1, show how fearsome you can be," Sasuke said. "Let them know, who has the upper hand." The Raven stood up, walking around the office, with small slow steps. "Rule number 2, be intimidating, they then know how little they are," Sasuke said as he stood in front of the prison warden. He then knelt down, so he was on the same eye height. His red eyes pierced into his. He was shaking slightly and tears were forming in his eyes. Sasuke leaned in, his lips besides the prison warden's ear. "Rule number 3, break them," Sasuke whispered as he then stood up. Tears escaped Kidomaru's eyes as if he was completely beaten. Suigetsu and Juugo let him go, causing his body to fall on the ground. Sasuke sat back down.

"I think we have come to an agreement," Sasuke said as his eyes dwelled off the crying grown man to the secretary. "I would love a cup of green tea." Sasuke eyes turned back to their original color. The secretary nodded. "Could you add a small spoon of honey in it? No sugar." Sasuke added, it sounded more like a command than a request.

"Captain, what are we doing here?" Suigetsu asked as he walked around the office and played with everything he could play with, and broke everything he could.

"I wanted to drop you off," Sasuke said, his voice emotionless as his eyes were fixated on the prisoners.

"What?!" Suigetsu said as he turned around. "If it is about my sugar addiction, I can stop anytime!"

"I was joking," Sasuke said turning his head to his rookie.

"Oh alright … Wait you make jokes!" Suitgetsu exclaimed in shock.

"Suitgetsu can you for once not be this annoying!" Karin snapped, she sounded very annoyed. The secretary arrived with the drinks.

"This is known as the best prison in the land of fire. They say that the worse from the worse end up here." Sasuke put his up down.

"Well these people look like a bunch of savages to me," Karin said.

"Karin is like meat to them; let's throw her out of the window!" Suigetsu said in excitements.

"Stop saying stupid stuff!" Karin said and kicked Suigetsu.

"I would like to get a tour around the best prison in the land of fire," Sasuke said as he turned his head to the warden. He stood up from the ground; he had no more time to recover from the mental damage he would probably have nightmares about for a long time.

"Of course General!" He said and bowed his respect, his attitude had made a turn of a 180 degrees. The prison was very big. It had different kind of cells, each of them suited for a certain criminal, who got slowly insane in them. The tour ended on the balcony where Sasuke could look at the prisoners that were now walking outside for some fresh air.

"It seems this prison is true to its title," Sasuke said, placing his hands on the railing as he looked at the prisoners.

"Thank you General, no one has ever escaped here," Kidomaru said. One of the guards walked towards Kidomaru whispering something. Kidomaru's eyes widened slightly as he then excused himself and left for a little while.

"Something seems odd," Juugo said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why … Every time we visit a place there is always trouble," Suigetsu muttered. "Why don't we ever go to places I want to go?"

"Shut up Suigetsu, you are God damn annoying!" Karin shouted.

"The reason we are here, is because of him," Sasuke said as his index finger pointed at the white haired man.

"Jiraiya, also known as the toad sanin. He is an important member of the rebels, and they will send their strongest to save him. There is no way they leave him, he knows too much." Sasuke turned his head to his apprentices. "I am sure they send **him** here as well," Sasuke whispered to himself, and then commanded one of the guards to isolate the white haired man from the prisoners.

"If any of the rebels are here, they are very good at hiding themselves," Suigetsu said.

"Karin," Sasuke said, looking from the corner of his eye to see of the warden would come back or not. "Scan this place for Itachi's chakra," Sasuke said as Karin nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them and frowned.

"I can't sense him, or any other chakra which would look like one of the other rebels." She looked worried, but Sasuke did not seem bother with it. The warden returned apologizing once again.

"These people really do look like criminals," Sasuke said.

"Yes indeed they do. They are pretty big and muscular, real savages if you tell me. However my guards are all well trained man, they can take on these animals." The warden looked proud.

"Isn't it funny," Sasuke said, causing the attention of everybody to be on him. "Your guards are twice my height, and I am half their weight." The corners of his mouth formed a small grin. "Still I can kill them with both my hands tied up on my back."

"Well General, you are a complete different story-"

"I am bored, I would like to be amused," Sasuke said. "Gather your guards, we are going to have some fun," Sasuke's said.

"General please understand that as the best prison we can't just have all our guards in one place-"

"That is an order," Sasuke added calmly.

"Yes General Uchiha," Kidomaru said as he assigned his assistant to do the work. It did not even take half an hour for all the guards to stand opposite of the prisoners. Everybody looked confused, whispering a little to each other.

"Listen!" Sasuke said as he stood he jumped on the railing, getting directly the attention of everyone. "How about we play a little game," Sasuke smirked as he saw the expression of the prisoners and guards. "The winner is the one standing alive on this field, he … Or she will be granted with his or her freedom. Good luck," Sasuke said as he jumped off the railing next to Karin.

"What! General you cannot do this!"

"Really, because I already did," Sasuke said, looking amused at the prisoners and guard fighting each other.

"My prison!-"

"No Kidomaru, your prison has lost its title as soon as the rebels managed to sneak in. I recognized the eyes of liberty when I see them," Sasuke said remembering some of the guards that passed, they all wore helmets, but their eyes were still visible.

"When did you figured it out-"

"The moment I heard you captured to toad sanin, I knew the rebels would not sit back." Sasuke turned his head away from the fight.

"I am taking over," he said putting his hand on the warden's shoulder as he passed him.

"Lead me to the prison of the white haired man," Sasuke said to the guard. The guard leaded the General to a separate room. He walked in the room with him as he closed the door behind him.

"My my, you look so much like your hot brother." Those were the first words of the white haired toad sanin, the legend of three generations ago. Sasuke stood in front of his chair, Jiraiya's wrist were tied down on the chair and his hair was a mess.

"What was your name again .. Sake? Sasu?"

"It is nice to see a soul which has still not been crushed. For now." Sasuke said as he came slightly closer, his steps were slow as he walked around the chair and stopped behind the toad sanin.

"Jiraiya, you were once a proud shinobi from Konoha, apprentice of the third Hokage. Had to chance to become the fourth Hokage, but refused. Why was that again?" Sasuke asked. Jiraiya remained silence, but finally after a few seconds he decided to answer.

"Because I was not able to save my friend from the darkness," he said. "It seems he has it pretty good now though!" Jiraiya added and laughed.

"You are good spirited person, laughing while he dominates the land of fire from his golden chair. Doing everything he pleases without seeing the damage. It seems the country would be better off with someone else on that throne. Or… No throne at all. A democracy like it used to be. Sounds like a dream right?" Sasuke asked. "However, to accomplish that dream a certain someone has to die. Jiraiya, you hesitated killing the one you called friend back in the days. However, are you capable of finish the task now?" Sasuke said, whispering the last words. Jiraiya did not answer.

"You said he was your friend, isn't he your friend now? You wanted to save him, why don't you save him now? It seems you don't have an answer to these questions, but don't worry I have them for you. You are a coward, a good for nothing. Your live is a failure and you know it!" Sasuke said, his expression was cold, but I then changed to a somehow … Warmer one.

"But that can all change. With one single decision you can set things straight. Join the capital and become one of the powerful advisors. You then can change things from the inside out. Your name will be known by the people, by women." Sasuke said, his hand moved Jiraiya's chin so he would look up from the ground.

"Tell me the location of the rebels and all will be yours." Jiraiya suddenly started laughing.

"You really have your ways with words, don't you? You had me there for a second, I felt like telling you everything!" Jiraiya said. "But really General, I am not going to tell you where your brother is." Jiraiya smiled, as if he was insane. Sasuke remained silence as he tried to guess what was on the crazy man's mind.

"Because he is here-" Sasuke's eyes widened. He jumped away, using the wall to put his feet on before landing on the ground. He looked at the guard behind him, who held a poisoned kunai in his hand.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said as the guard took his helmet off and undid the transformation jutsu, so his original form was visible. "You were always into sneak attacks."

"Otouto," Itachi remained silence as he was not sure what he wanted to tell his little brother. Sasuke frowned, seeing Jiraiya raise from the chair, but what bothered him most was that he could not sense the chakra of Itachi, it meant they had found a way of hiding their chakra so good that even Karin could not sense them.

"I don't want to fight you, I want to talk," Itachi said as he took a step forward. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And you better cooperate, you might be able to take us one on one, but together even you would have a disadvantage," Jiraiya said as he folded his arms.

"Fair enough," Sasuke said, lowering his guard. Itachi looked at Jiraiya before looking back at Sasuke.

"What are you waiting for: for me to get you some tea?" Sasuke asked sassy.

"I did not think I would have gotten this far," Itachi said as he looked at Jiraiya who nodded in agreement. "Why did you join the capital, you hated them?" Itachi asked.

"Well brother you are talking about joining, but was there really a party to join. It seems there was only one to begin with," Sasuke said.

"That is not what I meant."

"You did not? Well it seemed your wasted your turn, let me now ask you a question. Nii-san, why did you turn your back to me?"

"I did not-"

"You did not? Well I guess leaving your younger brother in the hands of the capital is not considered turning your back to him. Well it seems our parents did a great job," Sasuke said, finishing his turn with a sarcastic applause.

"Mom and dad died, so we could live, or entire clan got slaughtered! How can you work with the same people who massacred our clan!" Itachi raised his voice as he clenched a fist. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seeing Itachi losing his clam self to this brat in front of them.

"They died because they were weak; there is nothing else to it. It is simple nature, the strong survive the weak die-"

"DON'T YOU TALK TRASH ABOUT THEM!" Itachi shouted snapped, he bit down his bottom lip as he lowered his face to the ground. His hair covered his eyes as a moment of silence fell. "How dare you talk like that, how are you able to work for those who caused our lives to fall apart?!" Itachi bit his bottom lip.

"That night the capital had separated us, they locked me in a room in the institute, so I could not chase you. We were all innocent children, it was no our fault we were being used like puppets. You know what happened that same night? The building exploded, it was one of the biggest explosions in the history of the capital, you know who was behind that? Namikaze Minato, the man you are working for. How can you work for a man who killed your younger brother? You are a hypocrite," Sasuke said, his eyes did not look away. The same cold expression remained.

"Are you really my younger brother?" Itachi asked, his eyes looking slightly up to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke lowered his hat slightly, but did not answer Itachi's question.

"If I knew you were alive, I would have come back for you, but I didn't know. I could not save you from the hands of the capital. I think I have found my answer," Itachi said as he closed his eyes, picking up the cool act once again. A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he looked slightly amused.

"You are not the brother I knew." Itachi said as he opened his eyes and revealed his Sharingan.

"Interesting," Sasuke said as he suddenly bended slightly through his knees as lightning appeared from his finger tops straight towards Itachi. Itachi dodged it quickly and slid over the floor, jumping up right in front of Sasuke as he pulled out his katana. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he managed to block the katana with the hidden blade in his sleeve.

"Dad would have loved to see this fight," Sasuke said as he pulled his blade back and tried to kick the older Uchiha, however Itachi seemed to have gotten faster. With an easy move he made a backflip in the air and landed before the chair Jiraiya had sat on. Sasuke did not waste any time as he ran towards Itachi and tried to stab his blade in him, but Itachi kicked the iron chair up, causing Sasuke's blade to stab through the iron part. The chair landed on the ground, causing Sasuke to fall on his knees due the weight of the chair. He tried to pull his hidden blade out of the thick iron, though it seemed to be stuck. He looked how Itachi and Jiraiya both rushed to the door.

Sasuke's expression turned frustrated as he the cut the chair in two with the blade, he ran towards the door to stop his brother from escaping, but he was too late. The metal door got slammed shut. Sasuke looked through the small hatch that was open. He could only see Itachi's eyes, which could only see his.

"I am sorry Sasuke," Itachi whispered, his fingers were pressed on the door, he had no idea why he did that, it made him somehow feel closer. However, on the other side of the iron door the younger Uchiha's fingers were touching the exact same spot on the door.

"Don't leave me," Sasuke whispered, his eyes looking straight into Itachi's, who closed his. Sasuke's expression carried too many memories.

"I am sorry," Itachi whispered as he then turned around and looked at Jiraiya.

"Let's get out of this prison," Jiraiya said, not questioning Itachi's choices.

"Nii-san don't leave, don't you dare to leave!" Sasuke said as he raised his voice. He then started hitting the metal door with his fists. "NII-SAN! DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE! ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

"Where are the others?!" Jiraiya asked as they hit some of the guard that tried to attack them.

"Some disguised themselves as prisoners, some as guards. Shit it seems this little game has turned into a riot!" Itachi said seeing some of the prisoners attack them with no reason.

"He has planned this!" Jiraiya said, running towards the railing, he suddenly heard a scream behind him. He turned around as he saw one of the guards flying over him to the bottom floor.

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto exclaimed who had sent the guard flying with his fist.

" Naruto, wow your hair looks weird!" Jiraiya laughed, but even though he had insulted Naruto's hair, he received a big hug from the jinjuriki.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible," Kakashi said who jumped behind them. "It would not be long before more Generals are sent this way." Kakashi sounded calm, even though the circumstances would not allow most people to remain calm.

"Itachi," Shisui jumped on the railing and then on the platform, he gave Itachi a quick kiss, causing Naruto to make some vomiting sounds.

"Did you manage to talk to him?" Shisui asked. Itachi nodded. "Have you made up your mind?" Itachi remained quiet and looked down. "You don't have to make a decision right away." Shisui said, and turned his head to the chaos beneath them.

"It seems the first one arrived," Kakashi said, causing Jiraiya and Itachi both to look slightly shocked.

Sasuke was panting slightly, as blood was dripping from his knuckles. He had literally rammed the metal door open. His breath was slightly heavy. The chaos he had created did not only bother the rebels, it also had him trapped in it now.

"It is the General!"

"Take him down at all costs!" A team of people ran straight to Sasuke. The raven looked up; his eyes had the famous red color. Even though the rebels that attack Sasuke had the advantage of numbers, Sasuke still defeated them without breaking a sweat. He dodged everything so naturally and attack the right moment, causing the maximum amount of damage. The prisoners joined the fight, liking a challenge. Sasuke frowned as he landed on his feet.

"Don't get in my way," Sasuke said as both hidden blades appeared from his sleeves.

"Retreat, now!" Itachi shouted as he jumped in between Sasuke and the rebels. "I will handle him," he added as he looked at Sasuke, who looked surprised, but then started laughing.

"Are you going to run away, again?" Sasuke asked. Itachi did not answer as he grabbed his blade and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke started laughing again, but then suddenly remained silence for a few seconds.

"Itachi," he said. "Will you wait for me in purgatory? I am sure mom would like us to come home together," Sasuke said with an innocent smile. It was as if he really meant his words. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Only if I die before you," Itachi said.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that," Sasuke said as he ran towards Itachi and started the fight. Itachi hissed as he jumped away to catch his breath. Sasuke had gotten better. Sasuke sat on one knee as he looked at his surroundings.

It was odd, there were no other rebels, they did retreat, but for all of them to really leave? Sasuke observed his surroundings; his eyes caught the sight of a few wanted figures on the roof. Sasuke eyes widened, seeing all of them making hand seals, causing a certain symbol to appear on the roof and also the floor. Sasuke looked at the symbol and then at Itachi, who couldn't help, but to give a small victory look, as he jumped to the platform, though it was too late for Sasuke. A mark appeared on the people who were in contact with the floor and so the symbol. The mark prevented them from using their chakras. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking straight into those of Itachi.

The General took deep breath. He ran and jumped on top of some of the prisoners, using them as some kind of floor. He jumped from one to the other, until he reached the wall where he had enough speed left to walk on it high enough to make backflip in a big enough angle, so his legs would wrap around the railing. He pushed his upper body up and jumped on the platform, directly knocking the first rebel out and pushing him over the railing. Another two approached the General. Sasuke slid between the first rebel's legs and knocked him over, before he used the second one as a support to jump over him, and grab the man by his shoulder and throw him right to the first guy. The mark on his hand disappeared, which proved Sasuke's hypothesis that the mark only appeared when you were in contact with the floor. He ran further, until the woman known as Anko appeared in front of him. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed her arm, turning it around and quickly tying her hand up with handcuffs that were on the belt of guards outfit. He then grabbed her headband, turning it around and tying it around her mouth.

It was amazing how fast the Uchiha was and how he was smart and athletic enough to get where he was now without making use of his chakra. He was known for his ninjutsu after all who could have known the boy was just as dangerous with chakra as he was without. Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I know why they call him capital's strongest," he said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said, and looked at Minato, who did not even show the slightest emotion.

"Anko right, she used to be Orochimaru's pupil, and so an important member in your rebel club," Sasuke said, panting slightly. Minato remained silence, just keeping his look.

"Let's make a deal, I switch her for my brother. He is of no use to you anyway," Sasuke said.

"A hostage, who knew a General would sink that low-"

"SHUT UP I SAID!" Sasuke snapped at Jiraiya, and turned his head back towards Minato.

"You always run away from me, nii-san… Are you scared of me? Don't you want to play?" Sasuke asked.

"Otouto … No Sasuke, listen-"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke screamed, pushing Anko on the ground. The others wanted to save her, however Sasuke kicked her straight in the guts and looked at the others.

"One step closer and I kill every single one of you," Sasuke said. "Are you, or are you not, handing Itachi over to me. Minato!" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Sasuke, what do you want form Itachi? He is your brother, do you really want to hand him over to Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

"Handing him over? Are you crazy?! I am the one who wants him!" Sasuke shouted, putting more weight on his foot, causing Anko to cry in pain. "I want to pierce my blade through his heart!" He shouted kicking Anko again. "I want him dead; I could not care what the capital would want with him, he is mine!" Sasuke shouted. He rested his leg on Anko, his boots were covered with blood by now Anko was on the edge of passing out. "So …Give him back to me." Sasuke whispered, looking up from the woman under his foot to Minato.

"I am sorry General," Minato disappeared from his spot and suddenly appeared behind Itachi. He held a kunai in his hand and held it in front of Itachi throat.

"HOKAGE!" Shisui shouted, but got pushed back by Kakashi.

"Let Anko go, or else I will be to one who kills your brother," Minato said. Sasuke's eyes were black for a while, as if he had no idea what had happened. He put his foot of Anko and grabbed her by the hair.

"You are true to your title, Hokage." Sasuke threw her towards the rebels. "But this isn't over." Sasuke added.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you notice how Sasuke can change from a sane person to a complete freak in mere seconds when it comes down to Itachi. Also remember this is a NaruSasuNaru, but i first want to explain how crucial the situation is between the rebels and the capital and Itachi and Sasuke.**

**-Reviews are nice and you support the author with them-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Brothers in battle!"**

The rain was pouring down, while lightning hit the earth. Karin shouted hearing the thunder; she covered her ears and hid her head in her lap.

"When is this stupid storm going to stop?" She asked annoyed, hugging her knees and shaking slightly. "Finding shelter in a cave, this is no place for a girl!"

"Could you stop nagging, you were the one who brought us to the middle of nowhere!" Suigetsu said.

"Both of you shut up." Both Suigetsu and Karin stopped talking immediately when they heard Sasuke. He was leaning against the opening of the cave, looking how the rain washed the earth. Suigetsu looked at Karin for a mere second.

"Captain, not to sound rude, but … Are you moody?" Suigetsu dared to ask.

"No," he said, but it was obviously a yes. Suigetsu turned his head to Juugo.

"Why are we here anyway?" Suigetsu asked.

"The head of the research department has left the capital. We have to escort him back." Sasuke folded his arms as he closed his eyes.

"It does not sound like a mission a General is assigned to do," Karin stated.

"Who knows, this man is a highly educated and crazy scientist, however, he does possess a lot of information about the capital, "Sasuke said.

"So not only is the capital after him, but also the rebels?" Suigetsu suddenly understood where his captain was after.

"I am not sure, but the chances are big that they are looking for him too. He is a crazy man, so in order to get every bit of information out of him they would probably send a sharingan user," Sasuke said.

"So they would send him," Karin said.

"Indeed and when that time comes-" Sasuke did not finish his sentence as he pointed his finger to the sky, lighting coming from his fingers tops and connecting with the lightning in the sky, creating one entire _bang_ in the sky. "- I strike." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

The now raven boy looked up at the sky as the lightning reflected in his blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Blue eyed boy did not respond to his name, he just thought about the lightning, it took a couple of seconds before the thunder sound was heard as well.

"Naruto." Finally he responded to his name. He smiled kindly, but it did not fool Jiraiya or Tsunade. They looked at each other before looking back at Naruto.

"Is that the entrance?" Naruto asked pointing at a hole.

"So it seems," Tsunade said and looked at Jiraiya, who nodded and let himself drop in the hole. Naruto followed him and so did Tsunade.

"It is a tunnel," Naruto muttered.

"No shit, blondie … Oh wait you are not blond anymore," Jiraiya said as he took the lead and sneaked through the tunnels, followed by Naruto and Tsunade. "These guards …. They are not human are they?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at a passing guard.

"No …. They do not seem human at all. Only looking at them I can see a lot of things off," Tsunade said.

"You think dad and his team have reached their position?" Naruto asked.

"I bet, we have to gamble on that." Tsunade said, seeing an opening between the guards and took her chance. She knocked both out and stood in front of a giant boulder.

"I sense something behind it," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded as she bended slightly through her knees and prepared her fist. She hit the boulder, breaking it in hundred pieces. They all ran in the room, standing in a fighting position as they examined the room with their eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise." An old man, wearing broken glasses turned around. He held a dead rat in one hand while the other was on the table.

"Tsunade the slug princes and Jiraiya, the toad-sannin. I admire you two so much!" He said and dropped the rat on the ground.

"Who is that?" he asked and looked at Naruto, who pulled up his mask a little more for safety.

"Who cares, we are here to bring you an offer!" Tsunade said. "Are you or are you not willing to join the rebels, we offer you protection from the capital in exchange for some inside information."

"Aah, it does sound like a great deal! But the thing is …. I have no interest in you rebels. You see, the capital has funded the ultimate weapon, and since I know what it is, I am the only one who is able to use it. I will be the ruler of the world!" Jiraiya dropped his guard and looked at the man.

"He does not seem like a treat, let's leave it like that then," Jiraiya said as he wanted to turn around, but his eyes caught Naruto who took his hoody of to get a better look at the man.

"How about giving us just some information?" Naruto said, the scientist raised his eyebrow.

"Blue eyes …. Those are rare, especially bright once like yours." He said, and sat down on the table, dripping a few scrolls.

"I want to have some inside information about the General known as Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said.

"General Uchiha, aah he is an interesting one, I understand your lust for information for Capital's strongest, with those icy eyes and unique features. Hmmm, but what is there to know about him?"

"I want to know what made him become a General," Naruto said.

"Hnn, I believed he had the dying will to kill a certain someone. I am not sure who it was he wanted to kill,"

"I know he wants to kill a certain someone, but I want to know why!" Naruto snapped.

"Ooh I remember some guards talking about him that was before he became a General. He used to be just a kid who got imprisoned in one of the cruelest prisons in the capital. Always struggling I heard, you know when the guards have-" A lightning attack just passed the scientist, causing the man to fall from his table on the ground.

"Shut up," where the next words heard by the entrance. Naruto quickly put his hoody back on.

"G-general U-Uchiha!" The scientist stuttered as he got up. Sasuke's eyes scanned the room, no sign from Itachi. It seemed he had predicted his move wrong.

"It seems you have a great time, gossiping about me." Sasuke said, cracking his fingers. The raven drifted his eyes to the two sannins. "Well what do we have here? Two legendary shinobis. I should feel honored. I am not here to fight you, I am just a simple baby sitter, getting the baby back to his home," Sasuke said, raising his hands as a sign he did not mean any harm, but it felt more mocking than it felt real.

"Shut the attitude boy!" Tsunade shouted.

"P-protect me, and I will tell you everything I know!" The scientist shouted. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade went to take a stand.

"You have heard him, he is ours now," Jiraiya said.

"Well … Just when I thought I could settle this nicely. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin … We are leaving." Sasuke said as he turned his back towards them in order to walk away.

"What?!" Jiraiya seemed surprise.

"I am not crazy to go against two of the legendary sannins. I have no interests in you, neither am I assigned to take you out. My mission was to bring that crazy man back to the capital, but even I have to come up with second solutions when the first one seems to be impossible."

"You do not seem like the type that just gives up," Tsunade said, not believing a word of what he said. Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head around to look at Tsunade

"I am not," Sasuke said, a small grin appearing on his face. Tsunade frowned and punched the ground, creating a giant hole. Sasuke jumped away and appeared behind her, kicking her straight in the stomach. Tsunade fell through a wall, but got up, breaking a pillar and trying to hit Sasuke with it. The Uchiha jumped away just in time. The ground started shaking.

"THIS THING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Jiraiya shouted.

"See you on the other side," Sasuke said as he summoned a snaked, helping him and his team with the escape.

"THIS WAY!" Tsunade shouted as she broke one more wall to the outside. Naruto grabbed the scientist and drag him with him. Naruto was panting as he looked around him, both Tsunade and Jiraiya were panting too.

"Are you alright!" Minato's team showed up, consisting of Shisui and Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, you must get out of here!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, he is near. There is no telling when he-" A snake appeared right in front of them, and on top it was the young Uchiha who directly looked at Itachi.

"It is my lucky day," he said as he jumped off the snake, which then disappeared. "Let's play aniki!" Sasuke said as he directly attacked Itachi. It all seemed to go so fast, it was as if the only thing Itachi's brain managed to progress is getting attacked by someone, and someone strong. His eyes automatically turned into his Mangekyou Sharingan that literally punched the General. Sasuke flew in the air and hit the ground in a painful way. He gasped for air, as blood appeared from the corner of his mouth. Itachi seemed shocked by its own reflex.

"Otouto.." He whispered.

"Captain!" His team shouted, it seemed to have triggered something since both Suigetsu and Juugo suddenly went full out, attacking everything which even got closer to their captain, including Itachi.

"S-stop…" Sasuke started coughing, his nails scratched on the ground, breaking and bleeding as a result.

"Captain!" Karin directly kneeled next to Sasuke. "Bite!" She exclaimed as Sasuke bit her wrist. Charka flew inside of him, healing the inner damage.

"STOP THAT GIRL!" Minato shouted. Tsunade ran towards them, jumping over Suigetsu and making several hand seals, as she activated the seal on her forehead. She clenched a fist, ready to kick in and stop Karin from healing Sasuke any further, but it was already too late. A blade literally cut her from her stomach until her neck. She cried in pain before jumping backwards.

"When did he?" She looked up as the wound healed on its own. Sasuke was standing in front of the redhead. His eyes were dark as he wiped some blood of his chin.

"Captain, you are not completely healed yet … Let me heal you further!" Karin said.

"No …. I am sick of waiting…" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed the Tsuka of his blade. He walked towards the fight, ignoring both medical ninja's on the ground.

"Suigetsu, Juugo … back off!" The Raven's demanded and both stopped directly before jumping a safe distance.

"Captain you are fine!" Suigetsu exclaimed in joy.

"Minato." Sasuke said and stopped walking. "You have annoyed me far too much," he said. "I will give you a choice, either give me Itachi or die with him."

"I guess you have your answer, we never betray our comrades," Jiraiya said.

"Funny … How the leader of the rebels wanted to kill him last time we met." Sasuke said.

"We are nothing like you capital bast-" Sasuke pulled his katana out as he cut right through Jiraiya's abdomen. He casually passed him as a thin line of blood dripped off his katana. Jiraiya cried in pain before dropping on his knees.

"- I lost my patience," Sasuke said, not even looking behind him.

"That balde…" Naruto whispered sensing a great sensation in it; he just could not explain what he felt. There was a thin line of black chakra surrounding it.

"I vowed, I will kill you with this blade, and so we see…" Sasuke whispered and looked at Itachi.

"Mom said never to use that blade, you don't have to be like this … Put it away," Itachi said. He seemed troubled.

"Mom said that because she was too weak to use it herself. I will show you how this blade is used!" Sasuke said as the black chakra appeared around him. Weird black patron appeared around his body and it seems to come from his neck. His eyes turned into the mangeyou sharingan as his canins were sharper and sticking slightly out like a cat. He directly started attacking; he jumped over Minato straight towards Itachi. It seemed he did not even try to show interest in anyone else.

Itachi jumped away, trying to catch his breath before dodging the other attacks. He had no idea what he was dealing with. The new awakened power was something Itachi only heard few times from his mother; never did he know he would face something using that demonic sword. Sasuke was breathing heavily, he fell through one knee, but he tried supporting himself with his blade.

Itachi's narrowed his eyes, this new power might be powerful and it would only be a matter of time before Sasuke would surpass Itachi in every aspect, but for now it seemed Sasuke was facing difficulties remaining in his state. It was tiring and for now it was the only opening visible. Itachi took his chance and attacked. Sasuke defended himself and managed to attack back, so Itachi was force to keep a distance. The general looked at his brother, who seemed to be getting exhausted from the usage of his eyes. He smiled and started laughing, causing Itachi to look up at his little brother.

"Neh, Nii-san … Isn't this funny?" He started laughing innocently. "Never have I seen you look like that before … How time changes things." Sasuke said. He jumped straight towards Itachi, but got hit on the side causing him to roll on the ground. His uniform was filled with dirt. He remained lying like that for a few seconds. He raised himself from the ground, as his facial expression darkened.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed wiping some dust off his sleeve, seeing the scientist standing a few meters on Itachi's right. He was the one who laid a surprised attack on the general. The man looked scared, but it was as if he was gathering his guts.

"General Uchiha …. Itachi from the sharingan. I am not longer going along with everything the capital wants, neither am I going to join the rebels who stand for good in their eyes." The man said, grabbing a test tube and started drinking the substance in it. He started coughing and fell through his knees, screaming and crying from pain as he started growing, ripping off his clothes and turning into one giant human. His skin was ripped apart, showing the muscles without any blood.

"Nobody is going to question this?!" Suigetsu looked scared.

"We should have kept our eyes on him!" Karin screamed. The man hit the ground, creating an earthquake. Trees and rocks were falling from everywhere. Itachi jumped away and to protect his face with his arms, but as a result the giant arm grope him. He looked troubled, as he was held close to the monsters face.

" ITACHI!"

"Don't worry about me! Get away!" Itachi shouted at the remaining rebels. He tried to get out of the grip, but the hand tightened around him, squeezing his organs which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Amaterasu…" Black flames appeared around the monster's arm. It fell off. The sound of a blade cutting flesh was heard, and before Itachi knew the fingers let go of him and he got pushed away. He fell straight into the arms of Shisui who managed to catch him. Sasuke landed not too far from them, his one hand covering his bleeding eye as he was panting. The black mark on his skin disappeared, just like the sharp canines and dark chakra around his blade.

" RETREAT! ALL OF YOU GO!" Sasuke shouted as he turned his head around to look at his rookies.

"You … Saved me, otouto.." Itachi jumped off Shisui's arms as he looked at his little brother, blood dripping on the floor. The General looked at Itachi with his right eye. There was a small spark visible and for a moment Itachi felt like he saw his old little brother, but soon enough the eye narrowed and looked away.

"I am going to be the one that kills you, not Minato, not Orochimaru and even not this monster." Sasuke put his blade back in its case, pulling out both hidden blades up his sleeve. The monster slammed is other fist on the ground, trying to hit the General who dodged them.

"What is this thing?" Itachi exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sasuke shouted back so Itachi could hear him

"How do you mean you don't know! Aren't Generals supposed to know everything!" Itachi said.

"…. I … I don't pay much attention to these kinds of matters!"

"…. Well ... This is how I remembered you," Itachi smiled kindly as he looked at Sasuke, who kept his eyes at the monster. As the monster tried to hit him, he jumped on his fist, ran up his arms. His blades cut deep in its flash before jumping off it. Both Uchiha's repeated these movements, going so fast they could be barley seen by the naked eye. Both jumped away, standing next to each other. Sasuke looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye before turning his head to see the monster taking back the form of the scientist. Sasuke pushed both blood filled blades on the ground as he approached the man.

The scientist was directly met by the fearsome Sharingan, he wanted to get away put Sasuke put his boot centimeters before the man's throat. Yet another hidden blade appeared that almost put an end to the life of the scientist.

"You …. " The General said, his voice sounding dark. The scientist panicked, begging for merci as his had reached for something. Sasuke looked suspicious, seeing suddenly explosions hanging around the scientist belt.

"TAKE COVER!" The General shouted, but it was too late. The explosions went off.

* * *

**Reviews are nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "Naruto" **

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. He rubbed his head as he sat up, though his action got regretted fast as he felt his entire body ache. The memories appeared in his head, his expression turned shocked and he looked around him, but it seemed he was all by himself. The explosion must have separated them.

"Damn.." Naruto whispered as he pulled his mask off, his leg was stuck under a tree trunk and he knew his leg was badly injured under it. His clothes were ripped and dirty, but it did not matter what was more important were the others. Naruto closed his eyes and scanned the area. He was relieved to feel the familiar chakra; they were far, but alive. Naruto's widened his eyes feeling the dangerous, but familiar chakra. He tried to push the tree trunk away, but it felt useless. His face turned slightly panicked as he threw his mask in the forest together with his cloak. He turned his head to the east, holding a rusty kunai in his other hand.

The bushes moved slightly and soon the person revealed himself. Naruto's eyes widened and for a mere moment he feared his life when he was met with the red eyes of the General. His heart was beating faster and his hand held the kunai tightly.

Sasuke's clothes were still in decent shape. He fixed his hat and his eyes looked at Naruto, who felt trap like rat. The General did not say a thing he walked towards Naruto. His hand grabbed the Tsuka. Naruto closed his eyes in fear as the blade got released from its Saya, but when he felt no pain he carefully opened one eye before the other.

"Are you alright?" He could hear the General ask as he knelt in front of him. Naruto eyes widened slightly. Sasuke did not recognise him. He had no idea that Naruto was the masked boy from the rebels. Naruto just kept staring at the General who examined the wound in Naruto's leg. "It seemed civilians are starting to get caught in this mess too-"

"… We always did…" Sasuke looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes.

"The capital apologizes." He said and moved his hand towards the blue eyes boy. Naruto looked at it before looking back at Sasuke who faked a small smile.

"I don't bite." He said. Naruto slowly moved his hand towards Sasuke's.

"Where are you from? A village nearby or are you just traveling?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto up.

"Traveling obviously, there are no villages nearby. Do you even know this area?" Naruto asked, but regretted his words immediately.

"Obviously I don't. Where do you go to?" Sasuke asked. Naruto lowered his eyes, not sure what to say. Where should he be heading? What could he say?

"Every man has his secrets. You don't need to say anything." Sasuke said as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Naruto. I guess he realized the Namikaze was cold. "I can bring you to the capital, get your leg healed." He said. Naruto just slowly nodded as Sasuke wrapped Naruto's arm around him, so he could support him.

"Why are you helping me? You don't know me." Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. He was shorter than Itachi, but they still looked alike.

"I am a General, protecting the people of the land of Fire is the second priority of a General."

"What is the first?" Naruto asked.

"Protecting the royals." Sasuke said, but there was a little disgrace heard in his voice.

"… General huh …. That rank is high right?" Naruto said as he hissed slightly due his leg.

"Pretty high." Sasuke said as he stopped walking and suddenly carried Naruto on his back. Naruto yelped slightly, holding tightly. "Also … You talk a lot. Shut up."

* * *

Naruto was lying on a hospital bed as a few medical ninja's were treating his wounds. He felt uncomfortable. Of course, he was literally in enemy territory. Luckily he had still some chakra surpassing pill with him. He just had to make sure to get out there a soon everyone had their back turned at him. The doctors suddenly bowed and Naruto turned his head to the door, seeing Sasuke walking in the room, wearing clean clothes now. You could not even tell he had been through a rough battle.

"General…" Sasuke just signed from them to leave the room and they did as he said. Naruto looked strangely at them. Were Generals really this important? Should he bow too, or would that be suspicious.

"…General..." Naruto whispered and looked at Sasuke.

"You don't know a lot, have your memories returned yet?" Sasuke asked as he put some clothes on the bed and walked towards the window.

"No, they haven't. " Naruto lied. He never did lose his memory to begin with, but since he got so many questions he just told them he did not know anything.

"I never did introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto said.

"Do you by any chance have a name?" Sasuke asked as he turned around.

"Naruto-" Naruto eyes widened realizing he just gave away his real name. He had to plan his next move very carefully. "…-Uzumaki."

"Ah from the Uzumaki clan? I used to have an Uzumaki in my squad."

"Used to…"

"Unfortunately she is no longer," he did not seem a least bit of sad. "Anyway, it seemed you come from a unique bloodline." Sasuke went to sit on the edge of Naruto's bed, causing Naruto to hold his breath. "If I were you, I would not tell anyone that. Rare DNA is very wanted here." The General said as he pressed his index finger on his lips.

"What do you mean…?" Naruto whispered scared.

"I think you should take my word for it." Sasuke said with that same fake smile on his face again. Was he trying to act kind? Or was he trying to mock Naruto? Either way, the blond did not like it one bit.

"Stop." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to put on his normal face again, maybe even a little darker. "Why do you even bother to fake that smile?" He did not get an answer as Sasuke got up from that bed, his cold eyes piercing in Naruto's. The blue eyed boy swallowed loudly as he turned his gaze away.

"Your leg should be as good as new, you can leave whenever you like." Sasuke said. Naruto slowly nodded as the General left the room.

"He is scary…" Naruto whispered.

Never in his entire life has Naruto been in the capital of the land of fire. It was odd to walk on the land that was once the hometown of many people. It sure did not look like the description he had gotten from Jiraiya. It was not that beautiful. Only the places where royals went, the rest of the place was one big dump. Naruto saw a familiar bird fly over the city and landed on his shoulder. On it was a little note. Naruto ripped it and walked in a few alleys. He got grabbed by his collar and for a mere moment he thought of fighting the bastard, if he did not realize it was his father.

"Dad! How did you get in?!" Naruto asked, but got told to lower his voice.

"Are they on to you?" He asked. Naruto shook his head and showed the two pills he had left.

"Smart." Itachi said who was standing guard.

"Sasuke found me, I just threw my mask and cloak away I was scared he would recognise me, but until now nobody even noticed. They just healed my leg because they thought I was just a civilian who lost his memories." Naruto said as he lowered his eyes. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as evil as he thought.

"Perfect, you must remain here."

"What?!" Both Naruto and Itachi looked surprised at Minato.

"It is dangerous, if anyone finds out Naruto is the jinjuriki he is done for," Itachi said.

"But they wouldn't, the best sensory type was the girl in Sasuke's squad, but she got killed in battle. No one will notice and besides we can finally eliminate the problem by its source."

"Very smart, but killing Orochimaru is not solving the problem, a new person will arise and become our enemy. We have to conquer, not assassinate." Itachi looked serious. He was right though.

"And we will, what we first have to take care of is capital's strongest."

"I don't stand a chance against him." Naruto looked confused at his father.

"I know, what you are going to do is getting closer to him. The chances of him seeking another sensory type are big since his died. If you get in his squad you never have to give away our position. We are able to get information from the inside."

"Hokage-sama with all the respect YOUR SON'S LIFE IS AT STAKE!"

"No, dad is right." Itachi frowned as he looked at Naruto, who stared at the ground before looking at his father. "I can do this. I am his son after all." Naruto smiled hopeful. But Itachi was not sure he who the blue eyes boy was trying to fool.

"I am a sensory type, I can fight and investigate. I take more of chakra surpassing pills and nobody will notice. I stand in the background. I can't take Sasuke on my own, so when the opportunity comes, we strike together. Then we take Capital's strongest as our hostage. We can try to get him on our side, or we force him. Then everything will work out!" Naruto said.

"This is insane." Itachi said. "What we should do is get out of here, and quick."

"I can try to find out what turned Sasuke like this." Naruto said, causing Itachi to remain silence. "You said that he did not use to be this way… At first it was hard to believe, but now ... I really think there is more behind it."

Itachi walked towards him, laying his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"It… It is still too risky. I won't let you." Itachi said.

"But you are not Hokage, this is my chance to proof myself." Naruto said, whispering the last part.

"Listen Naruto, you don't have to proof yourself, not to me, and not to your father. Every sane father wouldn't let his son go through this," Itachi voice started to show his frustration.

"You don't understand. You were born perfect." Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Itachi-nii…I-"

"No, if you set your father's approval before my worries … Then never call me your brother again." Itachi interrupted Naruto.

"…. So it will be," Naruto lowered his eyes. Itachi hissed frustrated as he let go and backed off.

"How can I contact you?" Naruto asked his dad.

Minato shook himself awake and pointed at his head. "We will contact you, but for now...Come to this allay around 2 AM." Minato said as he gave Naruto a small bag with apparently money.

"We are leaving" Minato said as he put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

"My favourite General!" Orochimaru said amused as he crossed his legs. He laughed foolish before pressing his finger against his lips. "Don't tell the other Generals, they might start a cat fight." The Uchiha did not respond as he kneeled respectfully.

"Wearing a black band around your arm, I wonder why? Would you explain me why you are wearing a black band around your arm?"

"Today was my apprentice funeral," Sasuke said.

"Ooh what a tragic story, I heard about it. The girl had to run away, but remained to hide herself so she would be able to heal you whenever it was needed. Then there was this explosion and she died. I must say she really did devote her life to you." Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke remained to stare blankly. The day Sasuke found Karin; she was hiding herself for the soldiers of the. Sasuke found her crying for dear life, but he asked her how she was able to get this far. She said she was able to sense the enemy early enough. Sasuke stopped the soldiers from attacking her, and offered her his protecting in exchange for her to become his apprentice, and now…. She is dead.

"owh … It seems her presence did leave something behind." Orochimaru said amused. Sasuke looked at him before standing up.

"She died because she denied my order, weak people are not meant to be on the battlefield. I had mistaken her abilities. Now, I am seeking another one. A person that is capable of fighting and sensing, someone who is strong enough to become my apprentice." Sasuke said.

"I see good sensory types are very rare. Let's make a game." Orochimaru said as he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "Gather the soldiers; gather candidates, shinobi's all over the country! Let them fight; let them die for a chance to be his apprentice. Wonderful, truly amusing!" He said. Sasuke remained quiet. "Isn't a direct style the best one, right, Sasuke-kun?" He asked, licking his lips.

"I am looking forward to it." He answered before taking his leave.

* * *

It didn't even take a week for the capital to organise a brutal battle for everyone to see. Participant from all around to country came, the main reason being that the salary of an apprentice would be enough to feed an entire village. The poverty made even the weakest shinobi sign up. The first round consisted of dropping them in the forest, wild powerful beast attack them if they took one bad turn. Only the best sensory types would get through, or very smart and strong shinobis. Already half of them died. Some left wounded and only 11% remained. The second round would consist battling each other in the big arena.

Orochimaru was sitting safely in his throne. Sasuke walked up to the balcony. Orochimaru didn't even have to turn his head.

"Sasuke-kun," he said. "You missed most of the amusing parts," he added. Sasuke bowed to Orochimaru and Kabuto as he then looked at another General who was standing on Orochimaru's left side.

"Uchiha-san," The red head looked uninterested.

"Sasori-san, I didn't know you returned." Sasuke said, turning his face to the arena.

"Sure, your sensory skills are unimpressive."Sasori folded his arms.

" How was your quest to conquer the sand? I don't recall any new colonies." Sasori's eye twitched, the General had to return after the failed attempt to conquer the sand. The desert was problematic to pass with a big army.

"Look at all the audience, they are getting bored." Orochimaru said, and stood up.

"Stop the fighting, the surviving once have won this round! Anyone who wants to retreat must now go! The third round is about to start!" He shouted, the guards pulled the dead bodies away as the shinobis were panting.

"Round 3?" Kabuto asked and looked at Orochimaru.

"These people came for a show, and I am about to give it to them." He said with a small smile. "Let them see their pride in duty. Sasuke, test your apprentices, kill the ones you don't find worthy." Orochimaru said as he sat back down.

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eyes before closing them.

"As you wish." He jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet right in front of the victors that remained. The audience started cheering seeing the pride of their capital appear in the arena. The candidate ran towards him, ready to fight capital strongest. Sasuke adjusted his hat as he walked towards them, knocking them out. He was just moving his arms, hitting certain places of their body causing them to fall and their minds to have no control over their body. He didn't particularly moved faster, or seemed to use a lot of effort. He just stepped aside, slit between two people and that is what builds most of the frustration.

As most of the candidates were on the ground, only a few remained. Sasuke turned his face to them. Two started running, leaving three. The other two started making hand seals, but their attacks got dodged and Sasuke knocked both out with one kick, leaving one. Sasuke looked up at the blue eyes boy, who just stood there, not doing anything. He wasn't even injured from the battles before.

"You," Sasuke said as his expression didn't change when he recognise him. "Have you regained your memory?" He asked.

"Not really, I just remember an explosion." Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to attack me? It will get you a lot of money if you win." Sasuke said, lowering his arms to his sides.

"I don't really care about money. Don't get me wrong, I ain't rich , dattebayo." He said, scratching the back of his head. "But, you are the only one I know…And I would like to return a favour. I am a pretty good fighter…And.." Naruto closed his eyes. "I promise you my loyalty." He took a step to the left as lighting was aimed at his recent place. He opened his eyes, seeing how the raven stood in front of him, the point of his hidden blade right in front of Naruto's face. Naruto's heart beat rose, but he didn't move, or defended himself. He just stood there.

"Aren't you amusing," Sasuke lowered his blade. "You are a pretty good sensory type, to be able to dodge my lightning. " Sasuke turned around, walking away from Naruto, who was looking confused.

"I will see you in the morning, my new apprentice," Sasuke said as he just waved his hand as a quick goodbye sign. Naruto just stood in the middle of the arena in surprise. At least the first faze was accomplished.

**Reviews are nice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "The general of the South"**

"This is Naruto he is our new team member. Please look after him." Naruto looked surprised at the other two team members. Neither one recognised him.

"Ah…Please look after me!" Naruto said. His face heated up as he bowed.

"Aaah look at him turning red! Come here man! We are family now!" Suigetsu wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"H-hai!" He said.

"Let go of him, you are scaring him." Juugo seemed calm as a bird flew on his finger.

"Yeah, yeah my bad…Get used to us," Suigetsu said.

"Both of you listen carefully. Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan, you know what this means," Sasuke said as both nodded quickly.

"So, Captain what will be our mission!" Suigetsu said as he made a fist and punched the air. "I feel like kicking butt-"

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he started walking.

"C-Caaapppttaaaiiinnn~" Suigetsu sighed and just followed.

"We were asked to get some special herbs from the forbidden forest."

"Whaaatttt….F-forbidden forest!" Suigetsu hid behind Juugo. "There are big and crazy animals! They will eat us!" Suigetsu got completely ignored. Naruto looked from Suigetsu to Sasuke. The way he simply walked…It looked elegant and kind of felt royal. Comparing Sasuke with Itachi…There were very big difference in their way of talking and walking, behaving in general.

The blue eyes locked at the general's boots slowly rising to his legs that were probably the only uncovered part together with his face. His skin was pale and had no imperfections what so ever. Could he have really been in a burning building? How could he get away with no scars, it must be impossible right. His eyes rose to the katana around his hips. He carried no weapon bag. His only weapon must be the demon blade and the hidden blades that were covered in the long sleeves and boots.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; there was one thing that did look similar to Itachi's: His butt. Naruto felt his cheeks slightly heat up. He wasn't particularly staring at Itachi's butt! It just…Happened that his eyes…Caught it. Naruto shook his head as his eyes raised more to the back and shoulders. He looked pretty girly from behind… Slim, small, and fragile. He must look after his mother. His hair colour was cosmic blue or something; Naruto knew it couldn't be described as black actually.

His eyes rose a little more, and his expression blanked seeing the General look over his shoulder to Naruto. His look was emotionless as usual. Naruto wondered how long Sasuke had his eyes on him. Did he see him stare at his butt? Naruto felt embarrassed.

"Aah…General Uchiha?.." Naruto felt like the only way out was to ask a question, so it seemed like he was day dreaming. Sasuke didn't respond.

"Aah…I was wondering…How long...Did you…Train…To be this good?!" Naruto was pretty happy with the question he came up with. He didn't answer. Sasuke just turned his head back around, causing Naruto to let his head hang.

"Don't worry, I think you are on his good side." Suigetsu whispered.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked, raising his head.

"He didn't kill you, did he?" Suigetsu said, causing Naruto to let his head hang again.

"We split up from here. Juugo, Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

"Hai!" Both exclaimed as they jumped away to another side.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked in awe.

"I need two types of herbs, they grow at different places." Sasuke said.

"So what makes these herbs so good…It isn't just some nice tea right?" Naruto asked, almost bumping into Sasuke as he stopped suddenly. He just looked in front of him.

"It makes good poison." Sasuke said as he pointed at the flowers ahead of them. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Naruto asked as he looked at the flowers. His hand reached for them to pluck one, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could touch any.

"Don't touch the stems." He said, gently pushing Naruto behind him. He lifted his left sleeve. There was one symbol on it. He moved his hand over it as a scroll appeared.

"Aaah you can do sealing jutsus too!" Naruto eyes were sparkling. Sasuke didn't respond as he opened the scroll and sealed the flowers in them before rolling it back up and handing it to Naruto. A soft groan appeared from Sasuke's mouth.

"Captain?" Naruto looked slightly surprised as he suddenly saw Sasuke sitting on one knee and holding his shoulder. He didn't fall; he willingly got on one knee. He was breathing a little heavy, causing Naruo to kneel down.

"Captain Uchiha?" He asked as he wanted to reach his hand out to Sasuke, but once again his wrist got grabbed, but in a painful way. Another groan escaped Sasuke's mouth, but it seemed the general tried his hardest to surpass his pain.

"Are you hurt? H-how can I help you?" I am not a medic, but I can try helping you!" Sasuke raised his head to look at Naruto's blue eyes. His eyes looked surprised; the edges of his lips were curling into a mocking smile.

"Usuratonkachi -Aah!" Sasuke sat on both knees. His hand squeezed Naruto's wrist to an extent that he was afraid to break it.

"It is alright! W-what is wrong?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"It ..Is just ….The…Injections. Nothing…Too big." Naruto's eyes looked worried. Was this really the same freak that tried to kill Itachi? That burned down villages. He didn't act like it. "Water….Just get me some water."

"Right!" Naruto said as he stood up without a doubt, rushing to find a lake to fill the bottle. Somehow in his mind he wondered…Why he didn't finish the job himself, knowing the General was in pain. He could have killed him easily.

Sasuke leaned his back against a three, his nails digging in the dirt. The pain was wearing off. His body wasn't allowed to grow passed the 160cm. It was more favourable to fight. The capital wouldn't allow their 'strongest' to grow naturally. Instead they injected him with certain fluids to surpass his growth. It hurt…It felt like the bones were trying to find a way to expand, but couldn't.

A big groan was heard, causing Sasuke to look up at the giant boar approaching.

"What a…Timing…" Sasuke muttered, trying to get up. Once on his feet he dropped bag down. His knees were just hurting too much. He cried out for a second. His eyes widened as he looked at the giant boar, running his direction.

"Tch!" Before Sasuke could activate his sharingan, the boar got hit in the head. The skull cracked and a certain black dyed hair boy jumped in front of Sasuke. The boar collapsed. Naruto knelt down in front of Sasuke.

"Captain, are you alright? Were you scared?" Naruto asked, handing the bottle with water. "Good thing I sensed that meat lump." Naruto smiled kindly. Naruto remained to talk, not realizing that the onyx eyes were staring at him with such wonder.

"Captain is everything alright? Should I carry you back to the capital?" Naruto asked.

"No…I am fine…I am just…Surprised." Sasuke got up from the ground.

"Yeah! I did pretty well, didn't I!" Naruto looked proud at the dead animal. He suddenly felt a hand softly on touching his shoulder. Naruto turned around to face his general.

"Nobody ever asked me if I was scared or fine….At least…It has been a while when…Someone asked." Sasuke said.

"Eh? You make it sound like people don't care about you being human." Naruto said.

"Hn..Let's go back to the capital."

* * *

Naruto was sneaking around the big castle, trying to memorize the place to make an accurate map and give it to his father, who knows when they would ambush it. There were guards everywhere, and it was hard to get passed hem unnoticed. As an apprentice of the general that had won the '**death battle'** he had gotten a small room somewhere on the first floor of the building.

"You there, stand still!" Naruto eyes widened and he wanted to run further up the stairs, but hem bumped against someone, almost falling off the stairs, but he got grabbed my his wrists causing him to regain his balance.

"What is going on here?" Naruto quickly recognised the voice of Sasuke. The candles lit up all of the sudden, providing a clear vision. The guards bowed down, swallowing loudly.

"The boy-"

"This boy is my apprentice, how dare you point your weapons to him." Sasuke said, he still held Naruto's wrist.

"Young lord, we caught him snooping around." The other guard said. Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, who shut his eyes.

"He is my responsibility. You come to me, not act on your own. Remember this, I won't be nice next time." Sasuke turned around, sighing towards Naruto to follow him. The blue eyes boy swallowed loudly and followed Sasuke. Two big doors opened to a big room. The light turned on, revealing big living room with the couch. There were some books on the table.

"Sit." Sasuke said as he walked to the kitchen. Naruto sat on the floor. "I meant the couch." Sasuke said.

"Oh…" Naruto went to sit on the couch, there was a small candle lit on the table. The door of the bedroom was open, and the bed seemed untouched. It was odd, since it was too late for anyone to be awake and reading books. A cup of tea was set in front of him before he felt the couch sink in a little due the weight of the person next to him. Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke but quickly lowered his head. A finger lifted his chin up, forcing his blue eyes to look at Sasuke's black ones.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, why were you snooping around?" Sasuke asked as his legs were crossed. He wore a white pyjama blouse together with white comfortable pants. There was a purple cloak around his shoulders made out of whole, probably for extra warmth. He looked cute, innocent…Pure.

"I…Wasn't snooping around." Naruto whispered.

"What were you doing then?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I … I couldn't sleep, and…I kept thinking about you. I, I wanted to know if you were still in pain or not!" Naruto lie came straight out. Not sure if it sounded remotely believable.

"What would it be to you?" Sasuke asked, letting go of Naruto's chin.

"You are my captain…I feel loyal towards you. Besides….You were kind to me…To carry me all the way to the capital just to heal my leg, to spare my life in the arena. I guess…When I feel doubtful and scared…I just want to be with you…And feel strong." Naruto smiled. Somehow, he felt disgusted for having to lie.

"I see, are you scared?" Sasuke asked as he rested his hand on Naruto's cheek, stroking the scars with his thumb.

"Yeah….I don't like to be alone in here… I can't think…Or sleep."

Sasuke stood up, extracting his hand towards Naruto. The blue eyes boy looked doubtful at the hand before taking it. The fingers of the Uchiha entwined with his.

"I promise from this point…I will protect you from whatever harm out there." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. He took Naruto to the bed room, pulling the thick and fluffy blankets away before signing for Naruto to lie down. Obeying like a small kid, he laid down as Sasuke crawled next to him. Pulling the blankets over them and wrapping his arms around the blond. One around his waist, the other stroking the back of his hair.

Naruto just lay there, holding his breath until he realized he had to breathe to live long enough to gather information for his father. The sense of a cool mountain air filled his noise, and he couldn't quiet guess why it felt familiar. The sound of a healthy heartbeat filled his ear, causing a rhythm he could adapt to.

He slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth, the care…The love. His eyes snapped open remembering red hair colour. He sat up, almost wanting to scream for his mother that he had missed for so long, but had not time to mourn due the war. He covered his mouth with his hands, feeling his eyes tear up as he remembered how his mother protected him from an attack. How she jumped in front of the seven years old and got stabbed with several kunai's in her back. How her blood covered hands stroked his cheek and told him to search for his father. How she single handed killed an entire army, and died before reinforcement came.

It couldn't be stopped. The tears were rolling down his cheeks. How could the kyuubi jinjurki allow this weakness to take over him?

Arms wrapped themselves around his middle, and the images disappeared when Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's back.

"Memories?" Sasuke voice was kind…It didn't sound like an enemy should sound like. Naruto nodded, not sure if Sasuke would understand him or not. His back gently touched the matrass. Automatically he turned to his side to hug Sasuke, who seemed to accept him. His fingers were forming patrons on Naruto's back while humming a melody that sounded familiar to Naruto.

The same melody Itachi would hum when he sharpened his tools or brushed his hair. Naruto closed his eyes inhaling Sasuke's sense.

"Thank you." The jinjuriki whispered.

"What did you remember?" Sasuke whispered.

"My mother….You remind me of my mother." Naruto slowly opened his eyes…It felt like he betrayed all his comrades and his mother by comparing the General with her, but it wasn't a lie. "She got killed…She protected me." Naruto whispered.

"The world is a cruel place." Sasuke whispered. Naruto closed his eyes, hugging Sasuke tighter. His father's voice echoed in his head, causing Naruto to take a deep breath

"Captain, what about your parents?" Naruto asked.

"They got killed." Sasuke said. He seemed to open up.

"That is horrible…How?" Naruto asked.

"I don't originate from Konoha-"

"Yeah no shit, I could even tell that." Naruto quickly apologized for his rudeness.

"I come from Uchigaru, where my clan used to live. We used to have a close connection with Konoha, but it broke when the Orochimaru took over. We didn't want to do any business, they wanted our business… We refused. They took us down." Naruto got up and leaned on one arm so he could look at Sasuke.

"Why…Why are you working for the capital. They killed your parents…Your village…Your clan! How can you even look at yourself when you are nothing but a pawn of the capi-" Naruto got silenced as a hand hit his cheek so hard that there was probably a hand mark. Red eyes looked at him, causing Naruto to swallow.

"I am not a pawn to the capital. My parents, clan and village got destroyed because they were stupid, soft and weak. That is all there is to it." Sasuke's sharingan got deactivated.

"Don't talk shit about the capital again- " he laid back down, "dangerous people might overhear you."

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he laid his head back at this pillow. The general talked about dangerous people….Wasn't he the most dangerous out of them all?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 "scars"**

That morning the General stood on his balcony, holding a cup of tea in his hands as he looked down at the yard, seeing the blue eyes young man play soccer with a few kids. Naruto looked up, smiled and waved at Sasuke. A small red shade appeared on the General's face as he gave a warm smile.

"It has been a while when I have seen one of those around here." Sasuke didn't turn around hearing the familiar voice.

"It has been a while" Sasuke turned his face to look at behind him "General of the North, Haku." The young boy that was even shorter than Sasuke walked up to the railing, looking down at Naruto.

"It sure has, but it seemed neither of us changed much. I heard about your new team member. I was surprised that you spared his life in the arena." Haku said.

"I believe I train him right, I could get the right potential out." Sasuke said.

"I see,"

"But you didn't come here to talk about apprentices with a cup of tea." Sasuke handed his cup to Haku, who took a sip. He leaned one hand on the railing before staring in a distance.

"Zabuza-san has been arrested; Orochimaru has named him guilty of betraying the capital. Even I can't get him out with my connections."

"It seems he couldn't play this game after all," Sasuke said as he turned around to walk back inside.

"I am not asking for your help, Sasuke….I am begging." Haku said. Sasuke turned back around.

"You don't beg on your feet…You beg on your knees. Kneel down." Sasuke said. A small smirk appeared on his face as the general of the north really did get on his knees. "He is all I have left of my happiness…I beg of you…Help me." He said.

"I see you around," Sasuke said as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Naruto sneaked in an ally, signing in relieve as he didn't get followed. The turned his head around, grabbing the kunai with the flying thunder God sign on. He infused a little of his chakra in it, and soon his father appeared with Shisui and Tsunade.

"Dad," Naruto eyes lightened up as he wanted to hug his father, but he didn't get the chance as his father went straight to business by giving his son a sack full of chakra surpassing pills.

"These are pretty rough, make sure you take enough." Minato put a hoody on so his blond hair was covered.

"Ah…Yes….Glad you are alive too." Naruto muttered as he looked down.

"We heard about you having made your way down the inner circle. You did well." Tsunade said.

"Yeah …It wasn't that hard especially not after all the training. I kicked so many butts there, you should have seen me, dad-"

"What have you found out so far? Any weaknesses yet? Have you memorized the castle like I told you too?"

"Euh..Yeah…When you enter from the main entrance there is a four hallways...No three…With 4 doors…Or three doors and four hallways..…I ..Have it memorized. I have it...I had it memorized…I forgot." Naruto bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart beat go up.

"Naruto! I gave you one job!" Minato scolded his son, causing the jinjuriki's eyes to fill themselves with tears, but he didn't allow them to fall.

"It I alright, take a deep breath…With all the respect, Hokage-sama, you can't blame him. Everything is new and it is dangerous here. Of course he had to be on his guard too." Shisui said. His hand was patting Naruto's head.

"Where is …Itachi?" Naruto swallowed…How he missed calling Itachi his brother, but he had made this decision on his own.

"He is on a mission." Shisui said, but even a dumb kid could tell the truth form a lie. Naruto lowered his eyes. It hurt when Itachi gave him to cold shoulder, for a moment the jinjurki questioned if it was wise to have chosen his father above Itachi. Naruto's eyes looked at Minato. How he wished to see them proud.

"I however have gathered information about Sasuke." Everyone was quiet. "During a mission, he suddenly had this pain going through his body. It must have been pretty bad since he fell on the ground. I guess it is a repeating pain attack since he said the pain came due some injections. Maybe he is sick…I am not sure," Sasuke said. Tsunade closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Apparently she knew more. "Besides that, he knows about the Uchiha massacre so I guess that is the best evidence you could get to confirm it is really Itachi's little brother-"

"Everyone knows about the uchiha massacre. I still think someone just took over the body. Probably someone who wanted to get to Itachi."

"Does it matter, even if we proof that the general is an imposter, Itachi still feels like it is his brother." Tsunade said. "You don't understand the pain of losing a sibling."

"If he survived an explosion, he must have burn wounds. There is no way a kid could get out of it without having burned himself." Shisui said.

"I agree with that." Minato said.

"I will try to find more evidence…So far I know that he barley sleeps, I think he has insomnia since I saw a bottle of pills, I guess they were sleeping pills...He mostly reads. Though lately is sleeps better…When I am there at least."

"Is he on to you?" Shisui asked.

"Well I was caught snooping around…But he protected me from the guards, above that, he invited me into his part of the castle. Due him I am untouchable for the guard and able to get to places other people can't. He just asked me what I was doing and…"Naruto lowered his eyes. "I lied that I was scared and he…vowed to protect me… He told me I could come to him and he made me sleep next to him."

"How scared must you have been?" Shisui said.

"Maybe…"Naruto frowned. His eyes widened as he turned his head around. "He is coming!" Naruto whispered.

"What?! Is he on to you?!" Minato asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto said. Shisui grabbed Tsunade and Minato did Naruto. They teleported away, just outside the ally where they could just managed to see what was happening.

"This is as far as I go." Sasuke whispered as he took off the mask. Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking at the other two figures.

"I am in debt to you, Sasuke." The other one said as he wanted to kneel down, but got stopped.

"That is the General of the north." Minato whispered.

"You two should go." Sasuke said as he put his mask back on that covered half of his face. Haku smiled as he turned his head to Zabuza before they disappeared. Sasuke stood there a bit longer as he then turned around, frowning slightly. Naruto gasped slightly, hearing the footsteps, he turned his head, seeing that the three other rebels escaped.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"I could ask the same thing!" Naruto snapped. Naruto looked confused. Did what he say made sense?

"What?" Sasuke looked slightly confused as he let Naruto go.

"I was just making a night walk, and then I could feel you…So I thought I would wait for you, but then it seemed you had some guests." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be wandering in the dark, especially not alone." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's lower back as he guided him out of the ally.

"I am shinobi…I can fight, besides you have seen me kick the boar's ass." Naruto said slightly excited as he thought about his awesome moment.

"I sure did, but let's play this game of life save." Sasuke said, closing his eyes as the corners of his lips curl up in a smile. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"However you spend a ridiculous amount of energy on that kick. I shall teach you how to fight conveniently."

"You would do that for me?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to nod.

"But the key to victory lays in-" Sasuke pushed Naruto gently on the bed. The blue eyes boy didn't even notice they had already reached the room. "A good night sleep." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle.

"Neh, captain?" Naruto whispered after a few minutes.

"Call me Sasuke," the general said.

"Neh, Sasuke… Are you this kind to everyone?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Sasuke's, but the general's eyes were closed.

"In a word like this, you should only extend your arm to two types of people."

"Family and friends?" Naruto asked.

"The people you love, and the people who are useful when it comes down to achieve your goals."

"I am not sure if I should feel honoured or hurt." Naruto muttered, feeling the arms hold him tighter.

* * *

The next morning Naruto slowly woke up, feeling the sun touch his face. He turned himself around, seeing the spot next to him completely empty.

"Neh….Sasuke?" Naruto raised his head from the pillow. He pulled the blankets off him, and got up. He looked around the room, opening cupboards and drawers, mostly seeing medication and reports of missions. He opened the closet, only to be met with a huge section of clothes.

"What could you possibly do with so many clothes?" Naruto sighed and closed it again, before deciding to carefully open the door where he could sense Sasuke behind. He opened the door and peeked through it, seeing a large bathroom. In the end there was a big round bathtub with the raven in it. Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing Sasuke's back was turned at him as he was in the water. There was this mark on his back…Or was it a mark? It looked like a darker tone of skin, but it was l slightly red.

"Captain?" Naruto could see Sasuke's body stiffen, as he turned his head around to look at the door. He then turned around, covering his body in the water that was covered with bubbles.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," he backed off slightly until his back hit the wall.

"What ya got on your back?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind him and knelt down on the side.

"Say Naruto, this behaviour is considered rude in the capital. Don't peek on people who are bathing."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't peeking. We are both guys after all," Naruto said, as his fingers played with the water before, looking up and meeting Sasuke's eyes. "Oh…I am sorry did I break your private bubble?" He asked as Sasuke nodded. "I feel kinda bad now, after all the kindness I am taking things for granted. Would you like me to leave?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head, staring dreamy into the water.

"Why don't you join me?" He asked, extending his arm to Naruto. The blue eyed boy nodded eagerly as he took of his clothes and got in the hot water.

Say Sasuke, what is that on your back? Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"No!" The blond frowned concerned by the raven's respond.

"Alright…No logic…I have seen it already, so…."Naruto turned his head away, feeling the eyes burn holes in his face almost.

"See I have scars on my face, I have them since I was born…You don't see me hiding stuff like that. Oh, and here-" Naruto stood up to show his hip, "I got stabbed there once by accident."

"How?"

"I tripped and there was a kunai on the ground ..It is a weird story," Naruto said.

"Your memory seemed to come slowly, after all these months."

"Could be because I ain't bright minded, dattebayo," Naruto smiled kindly. "Back to your back."

"I got burned….Pretty bad," Sasuke said.

"How did you get burned?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you sticking your nose too much in my business?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Naruto swallowed.

"Is there ever enough information about a person you love." Naruto lowered his head, it would appear to come from shyness, but the truth was that he felt disgusted by his own lies.

"How foolish…" Sasuke said. Suddenly the blond felt a hand rest on his cheek. He lifted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. "But you are a foolish one. You are strong, but lack brains…You are social, kind and pure…I can't read your face…I have no clue what happens in that brain of yours. But..." Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's chest, feeling the jinjuriki's heartbeat. "It feels nice." Sasuke voice was almost a whisper, causing the blond to widen his eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

The jinjuriki was stiffened for a minute before lowering his head to see the scar on the raven's back. He wrapped his arms around him, so he could touch it.

"When I was young. The building I slept in exploded. I managed to escape…But I burned my back in the progress." Sasuke said.

"How awful." Naruto said as he tightened his grip slightly. "Is this why you hold a grudge against the rebels?" Naruto's finger was tracing the edges of the scar. It shaped some kind of flying phoenix, it looked pretty.

"I never mentioned that the rebels blew up that building." Sasuke's voice was almost a cold whisper. Naruto heart beat became faster.

"You just did…" Naruto said, breaking the hug. Even though the eyes of the general couldn't be deceived, he still turned his head away, pretending it was his memory that fooled him.

**A/N If you got questions don'tbe afraid to ask. Reviews are nice **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 "love" **

"You have summoned me." Sasuke knelt down in front of Orochimaru. He head one foot over the arm rest, while looking utterly displeased. His hand was supporting his head in a bored way. On his right was the General Sasori and on his left was General Hidan. He put both his foot on the ground as he got up.

"You have summoned me, my lord." Haku appeared next to Sasuke. Both their eyes locked.

"Get up….I want to see your faces, for one last time." Orochimaru said as he got up from his throne and walked towards both generals. His hands raised their chins, so both were looking at him. "I will miss one of your faces." He said with an amused look. He walked back towards his seat.

"Yesterday night, a prisoner escaped." Haku narrowed his eyes, hearing Orochimaru's words.

"Of course there is no way a mindless fool like him could do it by himself. He has received help, from someone who must be skilled enough to escape our prisons. Maybe the helper was familiar with the prisons." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, taking a pause. "That same person might be sharing a close bond with him. A friend, a lover or an apprentice." Orochimaru looked at Haku.

"Are you suspecting us?" Sasuke spoke up, looking from Haku to Orochimaru.

"Well Uchiha-san….I am certainly no fool." He titled his head, looking down at the too. "But that isn't why I summoned you." He sat back down.

Sasori pulled some chakra treats, causing a body to fall on the ground. Haku gasped seeing Zabuza in front of the emperor. They had captured him. Sasuke closed his eyes for approximately 5 seconds before opening them again and looking at the Zabuza's bleeding body with no emotions.

"Of course it is a high honour for a general to perform an execution. This monster must be eliminated for mocking us."

"I share no interest in executing injured prisoners," Sasuke said.

"YOU DO!" Orochimaru snapped before trying to regain his calm. "Sasuke….I am doubting the title I gave you." Orochimaru said as he then sighed.

"That is why! I want to see your skills one more time to make up my minds. Both of you! A battle to the death between two of my favourite generals! The winners gets the honour to kill this piece of dirt!" Orochimaru said as he kicked Zabuza in the side of his face so he fell on his side.

"What?!" Both Sasori and Hidan seemed surprised as they looked at the other two generals.

"As the general of the north…I want to remind you that you are either losing a valuable ice style user or capital's strongest the valuable lightning user," Haku said.

"Well the one who dies is unworthy of the title to begin with." Orochimaru seemed amused. Sasuke turned his head to Haku.

"Then….Then let me at least let me kill my own apprentice! He was my responsibility!" Haku shouted. Sasuke's hand wanted to reach for Haku's shoulder, to show a bit of sympathy and to hold him back, but a doubtful feeling caused him to retreat his hand.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto." Sasuke called out. "I order all three of you to not interrupt this fight." Sasuke said as he then turned his head around. "Make sure all of you stand behind the emperor, noting will harm you then." Sasuke's voice sounded softer. Naruto wanted to argue but Juugo already dragged the blue eyes boy with him.

"I am waiting for a battle! Amuse me!"Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Sasuke…After all you have done for me…I am sorry…That I am not allowed to lose for Zubuza-san's sake," Haku said as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I know too well, but I have my own goals to achieve, and your love story isn't going to get in my way," Sasuke said.

Haku grabbed his needles as he threw them at the general of the south. Sasuke revealed both his hidden blades as he blocked the needles. Haku suddenly appeared in front of him. His hand, covered in blue chakra reached towards Sasuke. The famous ice attacks were a real drag. As he grabbed Sasuke sleeve, the general had to think fast when he cut his sleeve that got frozen instead of his arm. Sasuke jumped up and slide his blade in Haku's back. It looked like he had ended the fight quickly, but the general of the north was true to his title. A nice shield had protected him from the impact. Sasuke jumped away from Haku. Of course Haku was strong…He wouldn't have been a General of the capital if he wasn't.

Haku bent down on the ground as he placed his palm on it. A sharp ice peak appeared right below. Sasuke managed to block the peak with his hidden blade, but more appeared, making him go into defensive. Haku attacked him from above, kicking him to the ground.

Sasuke coughed when his back hit the floor. He quickly rolled away as needles were thrown towards him. He got up, but was directly hit straight in the guts. He hit the wall before falling back on the ground. Sasuke was panting as he suddenly felt pressure on his chest. He opened one eye to look straight into Haku's.

"I am sorry it had to come to this, Sasuke-san," Haku said.

"Look at that. The ambitious Uchiha boy, capital's strongest, lies down on the ground…Like a pig making his way to a butcher." Orochimaru said as he crossed his legs. Naruto looked from Orochimaru to Sasuke.

"He was the one..Who was going to kill Itachi." The moment the name echoed through the room. A sudden chakra force appeared around Sasuke, causing a pillar to fall and the roof to fall partly apart.

Haku managed to get away, waiting for the dust to clear to look at his opponent. Sasuke stood there, still panting as he held his cursed katana in one hand.

"Interesting." Orochimaru whispered as he smirked. Sasuke grabbed the handle and uncovered it from the scabbard. His eyes turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan as this weird black patron appeared over his body.

"So, this is the strength that made you true to your title? What a turning point." Haku said.

Sasuke suddenly appeared right in front of Haku. His blade clashing against Haku's needle. Haku's eyes were fixated on the sharp blade, creating an opening for Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped up and kicked Haku with a force that caused the General of the North to fly backwards. He managed to stand his ground, but Sasuke was faster. Too fast for the naked eye. Haku had only his intuition to trust to block the raven's attack, but even he wasn't that lucky. The blade got pierced through his ar.

"KAI!" A weird patron appeared around Haku's arm. He kicked the General of the South away as he froze his arm so the marking would stop. He hit his arm on the wall, causing it to shatter. Haku ran towards Sasuke, but the General hit the ground causing it to shatter. Haku jumped away, but in mid- air he demon blade stabbed him straight in the stomach. Haku's body fell on the ground as Sasuke jumped next to him. Haku coughed blood before turning his head to Sasuke.

"I am sorry…Sasuke, for all the trouble," he whispered as his fingers placed themselves on the wound. "But please… Just one last wish…As an old comrade…Please…Kill Zabuza…Don't let…Anyone else…Touch him…" Haku coughed as he looked at the ceiling. "This world is so cruel…" He whispered. Sasuke leaned over Haku, his hand stroking the ice style user's cheek.

"You were not meant to die… So young. " Sasuke shook his head. The marks disappeared on his face as his eyes turned black again.

"Sasuke …. Thank you…" Haku smiled as his heartbeat stopped. Sasuke lowered his eyes, closing Haku's eyes lids.

"You are in a better place...Rest in peace." Sasuke stood up and walked towards Zabuza, kneeling in front of him before digging his hidden blade straight through his heart. Zabuza fell, Sasuke laid him on his back, closing his eye lids too before standing up.

Orochimaru put his hands together.

"Magnificent performance! We should do this more often!" Orochimaru said. Sasuke bowed before signing his squad to follow him out of the room.

* * *

A week had passed and there were already rumours about the new General of the north, though Naruto wasn't interested to know that information for now.

"Suigetsu-san, do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruto asked seeing his teammate walk in the garden. Suigetsu lowered his eyes.

"Captain doesn't really tell us much, especially when it comes to him. I have heard him getting hospitalized... Though I think he is recovering now."

"Why did he get hospitalized?" Naruto asked.

"Suigetsu, we are not supposed to tell." Juugo said.

"But he in our team, he should know. Naru-chan, the capital is pretty," Suigetsu got slightly closer. "Cruel. They want to improve the performance of their worriers by injecting them with all kind of stuff, it is pretty painful. I heard they inject people with some serum that stops them from growing, giving them a perfect short height with comes in handy for assassination jobs etc. "

"That explains why he is so small….And why he was in so much pain suddenly when we went to get the herbs." Naruto muttered. Suigetsu nodded.

"Maybe we should see if he is doing well." Naruto said.

"He mostly doesn't want us near him when he is like that." Suigetsu said.

"Did you try?" Naruto asked, causing both Juugo and Suigetsu to remain quiet.

"Let's give it a shot." Suigetsu said, grabbing a rose from the garden before heading to the General's room. Two medical ninja's stood there, and didn't allow them in. Naruto managed to look through the crack of the door, seeing the Sasuke looking in front of him as someone removed the syringe. Sasuke turned his head to Naruto.

"Let them in." Sasuke said, causing the medics to let all three of them through. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"What…Even when you are sick for days?" Naruto asked as he frowned.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he frowned slightly. The blond managed to confuse him more than the raven liked.

"Looking good." Naruto said, causing Suigetsu to laugh.

"I see you three have been doing fine." Sasuke said as he gave them the perfect fake smile.

"Got ya this!" Suigetsu said as he handed the rose.

"How thoughtful….I have always liked the flowers in the royal garden." Sasuk said.

"You must be feeling better right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just nodded.

"Juugo, send the medics out…I am starting to hate the white colour." Sasuke said as Juugo obeyed him.

"Want some tea?" Suigetsu asked as he already walked to the kitchen. They seemed so loyal.

"You must be wondering why they both stick with me." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who nodded.

"Isn't it a capital thing?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Juugo, used to be imprisoned due his lust to kill. I freed him, vowed to stop him before he goes on another killing spree. Suigetsu, he was the eighth son of a noble man, craving to get his own name, he decided to follow me."

"You seem to know your apprentices well," Naruto said, it became clear why both of them never hesitated to protect the general. Sasuke pulled the blankets off him as he got up, getting the cup of tea from Suigetsu as he walked to the balcony. Naruto wondered if he was in pain, or maybe he was a master in not showing his pain. A hawk appeared on the railing, holding a scroll. Sasuke affectionately stroked the hawk's beak with his finger and grabbed the scroll before walking back inside.

"What is that?"Naruto asked, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the old Konoha sign on the scroll.

"It seems my hawk has got his claws on an important document. Meant for the Kazekage eh?" Sasuke opened the scroll. Naruto could see how the onyx eyes looked at the written symbols. Suddenly, his eyes turned dark…Colourless and hateful. He threw the scroll across the room.

"It can't be.." Sasuke hissed as he clenched a fist. His eyes turned red as a dangerous chakra appeared around him. Naruto carefully grabbed the scroll, as Suigetsu was hiding behind him.

"The wedding," Naruto muttered. Minato must have sifted with the date to make it a political matter. He was probably using the famous Uchiha Itachi to get important people to come, so he could negotiate with them for support. Though, Naruto knew both Itachi and Shisui wanted to marry when the war was over. They probably didn't get their wish granted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who pushed away the things on his desk, throwing a comb to the mirror.

"Nii-san…You utterly piece of disgraceful meat!" Those words rolled off Sasuke's tongue pretty easily. He punched the wall, causing it to break and reveal the sky.

"We are moving." Sasuke hissed.

"Captain-"

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING YOUR ORDER!" Sasuke snapped. He was pretty scary when he was angry…No…He was scary when it came down to Itachi. All three apprentices were waiting outside the room.

"Uchiha Itachi again eh…." Suigetsu shook his head.

"Itachi … Dattebayo," Naruto muttered as he frowned.

"Oh right you don't know about Itachi. He is Sasuke's older brother, dangerous fellow really." Suigetsu said, "He betrayed the capital, caused our captain to be distrusted by this great nation. He has done this world so much wrong… He has done so much wrong towards our captain."

"If you encounter him, don't attack …He is too strong for us, besides…Captain is the one who wants to- "

"Shut up." Naruto hissed as he turned his head around. Before Suigetsu could comment about Naruto's sudden rude behaviour, the door opened revealing the general in his uniform.

"Captain! You aren't planning on going there. Think about your health!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "Remember that Karin is no more-"

"We are leaving." Sasuke adjusted his head as he walked up front. His passes turned slower before they had even left the capital. Suigetsu gave Naruto a questionable look.

"..Oh…Aah…My….Foot..Thingy…I think …I need a break…" Suigetsu lie couldn't have been more obvious. "Aaaah…So…Much…Pain…Cramp…Euh..' He made himself fall on his butt. Sasuke turned his head around. He wasn't looking at Suigetsu he was staring at the ground.

"Captain, let's reconsider this. During that wedding there will be tons and tons of people…Rebels, guards, shinobis from the other nations."

"That is nothing to us, our target is aniki, and aniki only. I will crush the people who are standing between him and me." Sasuke started coughing and quickly supported himself on a tree. He looked at his hand before whipping off the blood on his chin.

"If only Karin was here.." Suigetsu whispered. Juugo turned his head to Naruto.

"Naruto… You are an Uzumaki too, right?"

"Half," Naruto said.

"Enough to be able to sense people from great distances. Maybe…Your chakra can empower people, maybe not heal every wound like Karin…But at least strengthen." Juugo suggested.

"Hey yeah!" Suigetsu said. "Captain, try biting down another meat bag!" Suigetsu laughed.

"I don't think I can…I should know it of myself if I could…Right?" Naruto asked, though …This might be a great way to proof his loyalty towards Sasuke.

"I could try…" Naruto stood up, rolling up his sleeve, "Please try it out."

"It isn't just a gentle nibbling. Are you sure…It will hurt." Sasuke said his eyes were almost impossible to read, but Naruto could tell…He was testing him, testing him if he would withstand the pain for him.

"Please, try me.. Dattebayo." Naruto looked serious.

"Woowww that sounded wrong!" Suigetsu laughed.

"Very well then." Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He bit down Naruto's skin, his teeth digging in the chakra network of Naruto's body. Naruto screamed as soon blood orange chakra appeared around Sasuke. It didn't even take 2 seconds before Sasuke stopped and the chakra force became too much. Both Sasuke and Naruto fell on the ground.

"What the fuck of chakra is that!" Suigetsu looked amazed. Sasuke looked at the blood orange chakra that disappeared slowly.

"He does well…You will make a great storage bank for chakra." Sasuke got up. "Bandage him up. It would be a pity for him to be covered in bite marks."

* * *

"Would it be here somewhere?" Juugo asked. Two days had passed traveling.

"Even the rebels wouldn't be foolish enough to write everything down. Naruto, scan the area for a place that is filled with all different kinds of chakra."

"H-hai." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, after a few seconds of ultimate concentration, he could feel passed a protective shield. He opened his eyes, feeling the sensation coming from the east.

"I feel a lot of chakra coming from the west." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned as he turned his head to the west. Naruto swallowed as Sasuke asked him to check again.

"West." Naruto answered, "Are you doubting my skills?" Naruto asked.

"I am. You two, go west." Sasuke said to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"What will we do?" Naruto asked.

"We go east."

"Why? I feel nothing there." Naruto said, his heart started to beat faster. If Sasuke was to find the wedding, Naruto must kill the General himself.

"Let's call it brotherly instinct." Sasuke said as he walked ahead.

"What if it is a trap? What if they wanted you to find the scroll, to capture you?" Naruto asked.

"…..Naruto…" Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "It is foolish of them to capture me…They should want me dead."

Naruto remained quiet as he walked behind Sasuke, before getting pulled back by the collar.

"There is a shield here…This must be it ….Nii-san…" Sasuke smirked…His eyes had a suddenly crazy look in them.

"Sasuke... You are so different here." Naruto said. Sasuke turned his face to Naruto, his expression didn't change as he looked back at the shield. The corners of his mouth went down.

"You might understand…One day." Sasuke whispered as he then took a few steps back from the shield. He then ran towards his. His fingers covered in a blue chakra as he dug them in the chakra shield, breaking it apart. Naruto looked impressed as he followed Sasuke. He walked casually…As if he was invited like anyone else. Naruto was impressed why no one sensed him…But it hit him that his own chakra was in Sasuke now too. They stood on top of a mountain, having a perfect view of the wedding, the people that were there. Naruto bit his lip…This was going to turn out bad.

"We finally meet…Finally….Nii-san.."Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he bended slightly through his knees. "I will make this count…I will make sure…To make this day your last -" he said as he moved his fingers together as lighting appeared between them "-your last...breath." He moved both his fingers away from each other, forming two half circles. "Your last smile... And your last-" Sasuke's eyes suddenly softened, seeing Itachi's lips from the words : _"I do."_ with a smile on them. Shisui closed in as he was allowed to kiss his husband now. The lightning strike fired, but didn't hit Itachi…Nor Shisui…Or anyone else…It wasn't a missed shot, it was aimed for the sky. "-Kiss…"

People looked up at the sky, wondering where this lightning came from since there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Itachi looked from the sky to the mountain top, activating his Sharingan as he just managed to catch a glim of his little brother turning himself around and walking away.

"Did you see that?" Itachi asked Shisui.

"Yeah, damn what a lightening… Maybe God is really a homophobe." Itachi frowned slightly as he looked at Shisui, apparently Shisui wasn't able to put 1 and 1 together. Itachi shook his head. "Maybe my imagination is taking the better of me."

Naruto tried to catch up with Sasuke, but it didn't seem the Raven would let him come closer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he just tackled him from behind, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle. "I don't get it…I am so confused!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke just stood still.

"Is there a way to explain anything .I am just selfish…Aniki….Is only truly happy with me…With mother…And father in a world…Where we all can live In purity." Sasuke looked at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I have never seen him look at another human being like that…. I thought…I was the only one. But I am not, aren't I? It almost seemed like he was happy living like this." Sasuke voice sounded soft.

"What if he is? Would you want to talk to him…Would you want to live by his side again?" Naruto asked, his ear pressed against Sasuke's back, hearing his heartbeat.

"He must die …For us to live like back then. Besides… My hands will not be satisfied until they can break his neck." Sasuke looked at his hands.

"You want him to die… To live … Like back then…In purity together with your mother and father.." Naruto whispered, trying to memorize the lines. His eyes widened as the realization hits. "You want him to go to heaven … To meet him back there … In purity?" The last part confused Naruto a lot. He shook his head as he hoped that Sasuke didn't hear his muttering.

"We are heading back." Sasuke said as he got out of Naruto's grip without difficulties.

"Sasuke …. I thought…What you did…Was pretty nice. It is like you believe in love when you see it." Naruto said and smiled when Sasuke looked at him.

"A part of me indeed does." The raven turned himself around, gently grabbed Naruto's chin as he kissed him. The blue eyed boy looked shocked, feeling Sasuke's lips on his. It suddenly became clear why the General was kind to him. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Naruto, who was still a little paralyzed.

"Euh…YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE TOMATOES!" Naruto exclaimed as his head turned red.

"Aah..Really…I had tomato soup for lunch...Is it bad?" Sasuke's cheeks heated up slightly as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand.

"AAHH NOOO… I MEAN…. IT TASTES GREAT…LIKE SOUP…AAAAHH!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well… You taste like Miso," Sasuke said. Now Naruto had formed himself into a ball. "Aah..I meant it in a good way…I like Miso." Sasuke bit his bottom lip as Naruto sat down.

"Shall we just not talk about how things taste?" He asked. Sasuke nodded extending his hand to the blond. Naruto took it.

* * *

That night Naruto appeared in the same ally to meet his father and keep him updated.

"Congratulations, thanks for inviting me really." Naruto folded his arms as he saw Itachi and Shisui appear together with Minato.

"I told you before; you choose what was important to you." Itachi said.

"I am doing this for you, for dad for everyone! Don't make it sound like you gave me an option." Naruto argued back.

"Your safety came first in my opinion," Itachi said.

"Hypocrite, what if I told you I found the reason why Sasuke wants to kill you, and how he managed to find you all the time, and about Orochimaru, and about some more weird shit that happened and confused me, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"What…He told you…What did he say?" Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto started explaining what had happened to him so far, while Shisui wrote some things down on paper.

"I am sorry….That little bastards came to our wedding, and his wedding gift to us was a lightning strike…What a cheap bastard."

"He wanted to kill me, be happy with the cheap lighting show." Itachi said.

"Just like the Hyuuga clan, they come to our wedding and what do they give us…Soap…They give us motherucking soap…Like bruh, you telling me I smell?"

"I know you didn't like the soap, get over it, damn you can be such a cry baby." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe how stupid people can be? Hear me out! This other guy gave us a mixer, fucking nice…A mixer…But can't you realize we are the rebels and live in tents with no electricity. Like dude, do you expect me to stand outside with that mixer, hoping for lightning to strike so it will work?" Shisui said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Don't worry I will make sure to send you a gift in our name," Naruto said and winked. Itachi frowned.

"Our?" He asked.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Shisui smirked.

"Actually ….I managed to get… Sasuke on the hook."

"WHAT?!" Itachi snapped, quickly Shisui covered Itachi's mouth with his hand.

"I know…I was just trying to look…Loyal, so I tried to be on his good side and then…When I asked him why he didn't strike you, and if it might be because he believes in true love. He kissed me."

"What have you done to make this crazy man in love with you?"

"It started in arena…When I said that I applied to protect him, not to harm him. He spared my life and then, during a mission, I protected him from a boar. I am sure he could handle it, but I wanted to seem loyal. I asked if he was hurt or scared… And from there on out…He has just been very nice to me."

Shisui turned his head to Itachi.

"Kinda sound like how Itachi acted when he fell in love with me…And how I made you fall in love with me." Itachi removed Shisui's hands.

"You can't do this, Naruto! You will shatter his heart once he realized you are just pretending. You will die." Itachi said.

"I won't…I will just play along." Naruto said.

"Can't be that hard…He is good looking."Shisui whispered.

"Naruto listen to yourself, you are playing with someone's feeling! That is low even for you!"

"I would if Sasuke was considered a person! We have seen him burn down villages! He is beyond repair!" Naruto snapped. Itachi grabbed Naruto by his throat, but Shisui and Minato quickly pulled him away.

"You have done good Naruto…Just make sure not to fall in love with him while pretending. Don't turn your back at us." Minato said.

"Never dad, I am doing this-"

"It fine, we must go…Take care." Minato interrupted his son as he disappeared with the others. Naruto lowered his eyes…Even now…He had only wished for Minato to acknowledge his hard work.

He returned to his own room, closing the door behind him as he took a deep breath.

"It took you long to return,"Naruto grabbed his heart and almost tripped hearing Sasuke's voice. A few candles lit up.

"Were you going out?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto couldn't really pay attention to his words. His focus was lying on the white, already half way unbuttoned, blouse that was everything the general of the south was wearing. His skin looked pure…No scars, marks or moles.

"Are you drunk?" Sasuke had an amused look as he hugged his knees, leaning his head on them as he looked at Naruto with dreamy eyes.

"No…Not that I know….Am I dreaming?" Naruto pinched his arm. "W-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, he wondered if it was alright for him to come closer or not. Sasuke tapped the side of the bed, causing the blue eyed boy to swallow loudly.

"Boner…Wrong timing…" Naruto muttered as he sat on the side of the bed, crossing his legs.

"So…. What have you been up to?" Sasuke asked, leaning slightly closer to Naruto.

"Better asked…What have you been up to, dattebayo." Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him slightly back, but it was a wrong move. The blouse fell over his shoulder revealing even more of the milky skin. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"I went to a meeting... Got out….Though about you," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he his tongue teasingly licked the shell of Naruto's ear. His lips kissed the area right under Naruto's ear, going down to his neck, making a trace of gentle kisses.

"Nah, Sasuke!" Naruto shut his eyes as it took him all of his inner energy to surpass the teenage hormones from escalating further. Why was this monster blessed with the beautiful Uchiha genes. "A-aren't we going to fast…I mean…I have never…Done…Anything…Like this." Naruto's face turned completely red. He opened one eye, hoping to get a peek of Sasuke's facial expression.

The raven's eyes were looking down on the blankets. As if he was sad, or regretted what he had done.

"I am sorry …I haven't taken your feelings into consideration," Sasuke's right hand was drawing patron on the blankets. It made him look innocent. "I am sorry for my foolish and selfish behaviour. I hope you are able to understand that the wanting feeling for you inside of me is taken slowly the better of me." He looked up to meet Naruto's eyes. "We were destined by faith." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, not sure if it came because of the painful idea that his feelings for the raven were nothing but a little lust for his beauty.

"I apologize deeply-" Sasuke stopped his sentence midway as Naruto's hand stroked his cheek.

"I wonder… Why you wanted to hurry this? I am not going anywhere, am I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked pitiful up before lowering his eyes again.

"When I learned about love …I learned that sex was…Something two lovers did, to become one. Though…I later learned that it doesn't need to divine love …It could define pain…Shame…Sadism. I just wanted to know…How the love one feels like." Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto. "It sounds pretty lame of me-" Sasuke word's got cut off by Naruto's lips, pushing the raven on his back.

"There is so much to learn about you, I want to know everything about you." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as he gently started kissing Sasuke's neck, making sure to be slow and gently all the way down his chest.

**a/n Reviews are nice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 "A New General"**

Naruto was half awake, yet half asleep. Everything felt dirty. The sheets, the mattress, his boxer shorts just everything. The jinjuriki didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to return back to reality. Images of the previous night appeared in his mind again. Like a repeating guilt tripping memory. He didn't love Sasuke; he didn't even want the man to breath. The Uchiha was supposed to be death for what he have done as a General, for the suffering he let Itachi go through for the harm he has done to the civilians.

"Are you awake?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes by Sasuke's words. He looked at his waist, seeing the pale arms wrapped around him.

"Y-yeah.." Naruto didn't want to turn his head around to look at Sasuke. He still felt disgusted for volunteering into intercourse which was supposed to be 'love making', but since there was no love involved from Naruto side, it felt like betrayal towards his morals by letting the General have his way with the blue eyes man.

A soft kiss was pressed against Naruto's neck. The blond wanted to cringe away, but he had no choice but to fake a small chuckle before finally turning his head around.

"Good morning," Sasuke voice sounded a little hoarse as he kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Do we have to get up? I still so tired." Naruto turned his head back to stare in front of him. Maybe he wasn't made to fool somebody else, not because his act was unbelievable, but because his heart didn't allow him to play with somebody feelings. Yet Naruto forced himself to put his morals aside and do this for the greater good.

"If you want to. It alright if you want to sleep longer." Sasuke's grip around Naruto's waist tightened, pulling Naruto's back closer to his chest. There was this small silence that lasted a couple of seconds.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked as his grip softened and eventually let go of Naruto's waist.

"It did hurt, but…" Naruto turned himself around seeing Sasuke sitting up. His hair was messy and his blouse was weirdly buttoned, but overall he still look beautiful as always.

"It felt good," Naruto whispered. Sasuke cracked a small almost pitiful smile as he pushed his bangs back. It was that moment Naruto realized it wasn't only Sasuke's butt that resembled Itachi's but his face too. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's lap as he felt his hand stroke his hair, the same thing Itachi did….The exact same way, mumbling that very same song.

Tears appeared in the blond's eyes. He deeply missed Itachi, he regretted not having listened to the older Uchiha.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounded worried. Naruto was finally able to distinguish certain emotions from the raven's voice.

"I love you...I love you so much…" Naruto felt the lump in his throat grow, more tears appeared and rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too…" Naruto's eyes widened by Sasuke's words as he suddenly sat up, looking the Uchiha right in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his head away, staring at the ground.

"I heard you….I heard you." Naruto repeated as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt...I don't want you to die," Naruto whispered.

"I want you to retire, leave everything behind in the capital-" Naruto looked surprised when Sasuke's palm was pressed against his mouth.

"Sssshhhh….People might hear." Sasuke whispered before removing his hand and kissing Naruto's lips. "I love you, Usuratonkachi. I am looking forward into peaceful days together until death sends us both to the better world."

"You can't make things easy, can you?" Naruto shook his head as he got up from his bed. "I going to shower."

Sasuke took a deep breath the moment Naruto closed the door from the bathroom. He looked down his left hand, holding a single hair for blonde hair. He looked back at the bathroom door before clenching a fist.

* * *

"A dance?" Naruto looked amused as the fancy clothes he got to wear.

"It is odd, as Sasuke's squad we never really go to these kinds of events," Suigetsu said.

"I thought you guys deserved a nice afternoon." Sasuke walked through the door., wearing beautiful clothes. It became clear to Naruto why the Uchiha had so many clothes in his possession. He looked stunning in all.

"You look lovely," Naruto commented on Sasuke's clothes, seeing him wearing different clothes than his normal general uniform.

"Let's go. It would be rude of us to be late." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a kind look, "You look lovely too."

"Thanks, I worked hard on my hair." Suigetsu blurred, causing Naruto to chuckle. They took the back door of the room, walking towards the ballroom.

"Uchiha-sama! I didn't expect to see you here." The guy in front of the entrance looked shocked.

"Neither did I do myself, but it seemed important this time," Sasuke stated.

"G-great general…I must ask you to leave all your weapons here," The man announced.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked as his voice suddenly darkened.

"O-orders from the King…" He said.

"Wouldn't I be the exception to that so called order?" Sasuke eyes turned, red.

"Oi, Sasuke…The man is only doing his job. Like you are any weaker without your weapons." Naruto rolled his eyes as he gave his kunai to the man.

"You seem to be lucky," Sasuke said removing both his hidden blades.

"Everything…Even the cursed blade-"

"Never." Sasuke interrupted him.

"Sasuke, nothing is going to happen to it…He is just going to put it away until after the party." Naruto said.

"You are being too kind," Sasuke hissed as he opened the seal on his wrist where the blade popped up. He threw it at the man, who literally fell backwards from the weight.

"Cheer up, it is a party.." Naruto stopped talking as he admired the giant building. It was huge. There was so much food it could feed 6 starving villages.

"It pretty sad when you think about it: this building, the gold, the food. How all of the money could have been spend for the greater good." Sasuke sighed, "instead of making it an enjoyment to the most selfish people in the word…Including myself."

"You talk so lightly about it," Naruto knitted his brows.

"You got to appreciate what you are, you will turn insane if you don't," Sasuke said, he pointed at a man, standing next to General Sasori.

"Who is that?" Naruto looked confused.

"The man…Who burned down my village…Killed my clan…My parents," Sasuke said. "It is sad how he pretends I don't exist…He is scared. He is seeking protection from General Sasori," Sasuke smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can accept that this man is alive and walking around," Naruto said. "Have you forgiven him for his sins?" Sasuke started laughing.

"Dead is just a quick escape….Fear is the real torture." Sasuke lifted his chin, narrowing his eyes towards the man.

"Sometimes…You are very sick minded, dattebayo," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, dear?" Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto.

"I said, sometimes you are very si-" Naruto got cut off suddenly hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal. Sasuke casually turned his head around, seeing a red head standing behind him, holding a pair of scissors to block a huge scythe.

"OOOhhhh how interesting!" General Hidan exclaimed as he pulled his scythe back. "Ar we still calling him strongest?! The general who got his ass saved by another!" Hidan started laughing. "HEREBY I SHOULD BECOME CAPITAL'S STRONGEST! "

"It is good you are immortal," Sasuke said and closed his eyes. "It is only more fun to see you suffer." Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Hidan, kicking him in the ground.A few small bricks flew around the room.

"It is more fun to humiliate you," Sasuke said as he cleaned his shoe with Hidan's head. "I have seen your scythe coming towards me... These eyes see everything," Sasuke said before walking back towards to his old spot. He stopped in front of the red haired person.

"It a pleasure to meet you, General Uchiha." The red head bowed respectfully.

"To whom is this an honor?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes slightly. There was something odd about this guy.

"The new General of the North," he redhead introduced himself, "I have been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"So it seems. How unfortunate, that I wasn't planning on staying much longer." Sasuke looked around the room. "It seems you even have your own team." Sasuke's eyes catching a green, blue and blond haired shinobis. The red head raised his hand, causing his three subordinates to come to him before anyone could blink.

"Let me introduce us properly. These are my subordinates. "Kise Ryouta, Aiomine Daiki, and Midorima Shintarou." The three bowed their heads in a respectful manner. "And I am Akashi Seijurou. I am looking forward to working besides you." His words sounded like lines you would teach a kid to say in order to sound polite. The red head removed the glove around his hand before extended it to Sasuke. The raven narrowed his eyes slightly as he then accepted the hand. His Sharingan crossing with the heterochromic eyes of Akashi.

"Let that pleasure be mine." Sasuke said as he scanned the subordinates one by one. "Well, if there is anything I could do to make your stay easier, don't hesitate to ask." Sasuke wanted to pass the redhead, but he seemed to already think one step ahead when he took a step to the right before Sasuke could even move.

"That is a kind offer. There indeed is something I would like to request your assistance with." The redhead said.

"Conquering the sand village?" Sasuke asked before faking a small laugh. "Akashi-san, this is a party. Why shouldn't we enjoy our days off?" Sasuke walked passed Akashi.

"Have drink, dance a little, you will miss these days." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We are leaving, follow my lead," Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and guided him inside the crowd.

"Naruto, check their chakra capacity and nature. Suigetsu, Juugo, stay close to the subordinates. The blond one seems like the talking type, keep an eye on him, and gather some information about them." The General of the south demanded.

"I can feel a chakra connection to one of his eyes, it feels pretty strong. " Naruto said.

"How about the other three?" Sasuke asked.

"The one with blue hair…He seems to have a lightning nature. The green one feels blank, he is probably a taijutsu user…His chakra feels weak." Naruto said, "You don't seem to like him, do you?"

"I don't. There is something dangerous about him. Naruto, stay away from him." Sasuke warned and wanted to turn around to walk towards the exit, but the moment he turn, his eyes were met with the golden eyes. It took a moment for the General to realize the man standing right behind him. There was no way this blonde could have stood there the entire time without Sasuke or Naruto noticing him. He ran, there was no other explanation.

"U- UCHIHA-SAMA!" The blond covered his mouth, looking around him to see if anyone else had noticed him. "I have heard so much about you. I always wanted to meet you!" Kise exclaimed excited. Sasuke turned his face to Naruto, who signed for the General to smile. Sasuke looked back at Kise as an awkward smile appeared.

"How….Nice…" Sasuke said as he wanted to shake Kise's hand, but the blond took the hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"It is an honor to stand in front of you." The blond had a charming look.

"It is nice meeting you in person, but we must be going. We will meet again, soon." Sasuke signed for Naruto to follow him.

"He is fast," Naruto whispered. Sasuke stopped walking as he looked at the reception he had left his weapons. On the desk the redhead was sitting.

"Wasn't this a party…Weren't we supposed to enjoy it?" Akashi jumped off the desk, "We call it the words of a hypocrite," Akashi said.

"We aren't yet in such a friendly terms for you to speak your mind to me. I request you don't if you don't want another General to take the northern position."

"Of course I didn't mean to be rude, not towards capital's strongest. I merely wish to speak. You did offer to help out in times of need," Akashi said as he snapped his fingers, causing Midorima to close the door to the ballroom so the sound wouldn't bother them. "It is tragic. My first task as a General is to conquer the sand, the great nation in the killing desert, sure you know about it."

"I have heard stories," Sasuke said.

"Sure the great wall is the object that bothers us most, but a few strong strikes of lightning…And it will fall. I have planned all of it, and I only need your assistance. We will conquer the capital of the sand and soon we have the entire country."

"How come you depend on my lightning? You have a lighting user yourself." Sasuke turned his head to Aiomine. Akashi walked closer to Sasuke, gently taking his hands.

"Aiomine hasn't mastered the ninjutsu technique of shooting lighting through your hands." His thumb was stroking Sasuke's hand.

"I can tell you are not from here. See, I offered you my help to sound polite." Sasuke pulled his hands back.

"My nation is a nation that doesn't break a promise, even if it was meant polite" Akashi said, "Sure, capitals strongest isn't bothered by this."

"You seem to have taken a liking to my title." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, I am absolute, and I will work on taking that title from you." Akashi said.

"There is a big difference between us, Seijurou," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"One of them includes a demon blade. It looks lovely." Akashi walked towards the weapons, touching the katana. Sasuke frowned, his eyes darkened. He lifted the blade while looking unimpressed. "It is heavy …. It doesn't want to open."

Sasuke grabbed the blade from Akashi.

"Of course, you aren't me... You are not an Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha uh… Are you familiar with Uchiha Itachi?"

"Akashi!" Midorima said, but got ignored.

"Surely you must know your brother went rouge and joined the rebels. Everyone knows really. Are you going to bring him back?-"

"No." Sasuke eyes turned back into the sharingan. "I am going to kill him. Remember that…Itachi is mine." Sasuke voice was dangerously low as strong aura appeared around him.

Akashi smirked, his eyes filled with a killer lust.

"Naruto, we are leaving." Sasuke put his weapons back on and walked ahead. Naruto looked at Akashi, who followed the blue eyed boy with his eyes. It was as if he looked down on him, as if he was some kind of peasant. Naruto frowned. This Akashi was bad news for the rebels.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12 "through the heart" **

"So, the sand got conquered?" Itachi looked at the few surviving shinobi's that fled to the rebels after their capital was conquered.

All the medicals were trying their best to keep as many alive as possible. Gaara, not older than 17 years was one of the survivors who has seen the powerful sand fall. Itachi was threatening the wound on his cheek before kneeling down in front of him.

"Gaara…I know you are the junjuriki of the one-tail," Itachi said. Gaara lifted his eyes to face the raven. "How did you survive…What have you seen everything?"

"There were two people. They were dressed as our shinobi. They made it all the way to the Kazekage's office. There …They went straight into battle mode…Bot of them…Two people…Against an entire army…Against the entire sand village. They killed everyone…There was so much blood. They kept the Kazekage alive, for the very end." Gaara stopped talking before lowering his eyes again.

"They destroyed our strong walls with just one swing of a sword…Everything was down...More soldiers came from the capital. My sister grabbed me…She tried to get me out of there, but …The one …The one with the sword…That took down the walls. He stood in front of us…I could see the blood from his blade. We thought we were going to get killed…Temari-neesan stood in front of me, to protect me…She wanted me to run…But then…" Gaara lowered his eyes. "He put his sword away… He just walked away from us…Like he hasn't seen us, but he did…I know he did..He looked at us from the corner of his eye…We ran…Using the secret tunnels."

"That guy…Who spared…How did he look like?" Itachi asked. Gaara looked Itachi straight in his eyes.

"Like you." Gaara words pierced in Itachi hard. The Uchiha got up, "I will get you some water." He walked out of the infirmary.

"Could you get any information out of him?" Shisui asked.

"Sasuke was there. He took down the walls by himself. I am afraid his strength is growing faster than I thought," Itachi frowned, "He spared Gaara…It is as if he knew that Gaara was a jinjuriki…Maybe he knows that Naruto is one too."

"Taking down the sand…Damn," Shisui sighed. "The sand that never wanted to aid us with taking back the capital is now captured themselves…Kinda ironic." Shisui looked at Itachi, "Sooner or later you will have to face him…The plan is escalating."

"I know…I know.." Itachi whispered, as he looked at the sky.

Oxoxoox

Suigetsu was leaning against the railing of the boat, staring at the water that must be ice cold.

"Naru, wanna swim!" He asked and laughed loudly.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Sasuke, though he actually knew the answer, knowing the capital generals were going to attack the sand, he told the rebels that now was the time to set their plan in motion. They sent a fake letter to the Mizukage, who never received it since Sasuke's bird caught it. There was a location to meet a few of the elite rebels that were going to bring the Mizukage to the negotiation place where they would ask for their support. It was obvious Itachi was one of these elite rebels.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. It was hard to believe that a man -no- That a boy like him has done such horrifying things to others. Yet Naruto felt no specific hatred towards the Uchiha and that made him angry. Not sure if he was angry at himself for not feeling angry at Sasuke...Or if the anger he felt was directed to Sasuke.

"It is getting late," the Uchiha said as he walked away from the deck, "are you coming, Naruto?" Naruto did as he was asked, besides…It was his job to distract the general, his senses were sharp. He sat on the edge of the bed as Sasuke took his weapons off. Naruto turned around, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle.

"Is something on your mind?" Sasuke asked, tuning his head around to give the blond a kiss.

"I wonder…What will you do…If you accomplished your goals?" Naruto whispered while his hand were working on unbuttoning the uniform coat. He threw the coat across the room before resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I will retire, live my days in peace, until my time comes," Sasuke turned around, wrapping his arms around Naruto as he placed a kiss on the blond's lips. "Will you join me?" He asked as he gently pushed Naruto's back on the bed, sitting on the blond's lap. Naruto didn't say anything as his thumbs stroked Sasuke's cheek bones before closing in to kiss him. The blond wasn't sure…Somehow…These fake feeling, started to feel real. His fingers stroked Sasuke's back, especially the area with the scar. He kissed Sasuke's neck.

"W-wait…Did you hear that?" Sasuke said, covering Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"I am a sensory type. I would feel it right?" Naruto said after he pulled back so his lips were free. "Aren't you ruining the mood?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile, bugging his hips up. Sasuke turned his head around, giving Naruto a passionate kiss. He suddenly got off Naruto picking his coat up. "I will just check to be sure."

"Aaah…Don't leave me behind…Come on Sasuke-" A bottle fell in the room, as smoke appeared out of it. Sasuke jumped away, covering his nose as he grabbed Naruto.

"WE ARE GETTING ATTACKED!" Suigetsu shouted.

"IT IS AN AMBUSH!" A guard shouted.

"Stop the boat from moving! Eliminate the-" Sasuke hissed as he pulled Naruto towards him before he kicked the weapon out of one of the rebel's hands. He kicked the rebel right in the head, breaking the skull. "Stay near me, Naruto!"

"I got your back!" Naruto lied, running after him…Why was he still playing along? It was the perfect time to release his true motives. Sasuke stopped moving as they were surrounded.

"Suigetsu! Juugo!" Sasuke shouted.

"ON DECK, DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Tch…How low have you sunk?" Sasuke said, his eyes locking with that of Minato.

"I recall you wanting to do the same," He said, standing ready with a Rasengan.

"Talking about giant mood kill…" Sasuke sighed, wanting to pull out his hidden blade, though he had forgotten them in his room. He quickly dodged the attacks aimed for him; he hit their vital points, causing their bodies to fall limp on the ground. He jumped over one rebels's shoulder, throwing him right into another. A loud sound was heard as Sasuke turned his face he managed to jump away from a lighting attack. Kakashi hissed as his hand went through the wall.

"Lightning eh…Let me show you how it is done." Lightning appeared from Sasuke's fingers tops, aimed straight for Kakashi's heart, but a metal plate was thrown right between the lightning and Kakashi. Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at his right.

"Nii-san…. " His voice was filled with despise. A short silence filled the room before Sasuke raised his head. "Congratulations, I heard you got married," Sasuke said, the pain was clearly visible in his eyes this time. "See…I would have loved to give you a perfect gift, something you could use probably. Like clothing, or a summer house… I am leaning towards the loaded side now…I am no longer a street kid living from whatever he managed to get his hands on."

"You were there…I saw you. I was actually happy to see you-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sasuke snapped as he suddenly appeared in front of Itachi, punching the wall right beside his brother. "You…Never wanted me to be there…Never," the younger Uchiha whispered, taking a step back.

"That is not true…" Itachi's words got ignored by Sasuke, who turned his face to Shisui. The General's eyes darkened as he tried to hit Itachi, though the older Uchiha dodged all his attacks. Sasuke quickly summoned his demon blade.

"WHY? . .ME!?" Sasuke screamed as he kicked the kunai out of Itachi's hand, sticking his blade on the ground to use it as support to jump backwards, almost kicking Itachi in the jaw. Though the older Uchiha kicked the Katana, so it fell, causing Sasuke to just managed to land on his feet, but Itachi pushed him on the ground.

"I NEVER DID LEAVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Itachi screamed. Sasuke managed to reverse their positions as he now was on top.

"STOP LYING TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU, ADMIRED YOU, I LOVED YOU!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi reversed the rolls again

"COULD YOU REALLY BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO PROTECT YOU! THAT IS ALL I WANTED!" Itachi suddenly yelped as Sasuke pulled him by his hair.

"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT! YOU?!" Sasuke's other hand reached for his demon blade. Itachi bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the shuriken in his sleeve and cut his ponytail off before jumping away just in time before the demon blade hit the spot he just stood. Sasuke looked at the pony tail for a couple of seconds before looking back at Itachi.

"Nii-san…I liked your hair…Why did you cut it?"

"Because you wanted to stab me, Otouto," Itachi frowned.

"So soft….It feels just like Mom's hair.." Sasuke said, activating his mangekyou sharingan. "Such a pity." He dropped the ponytail on the ground, grabbing his blade once again. "But you can tell her that yourself." Sasuke raised his blade, ready to cut in his arm and activate his trump card.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he pretended to be taken hostage. Sasuke hissed, suddenly appearing behind the rebel that pretended to hold a kunai against the blond's neck. His head rolled over the ground as his body dropped.

"There are too many….Retreat! Suigetsu, Juugo-" Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing both of them on the ground with poisoned kunai's in their backs.

"Suigetsu….Juugo…" Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I won't forgive you for this," he hissed, looking at Itachi.

"Naruto, Naruto-" Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's. "I will summon my snake…We will retreat for now." Naruto lowered his eyes. Even when two of his dear apprentices died, he still managed to think thoughtful and choose to retreat."

"Sasuke-kun…Don't take this too hard .." Naruto closed his eyes as his bit his bottom lip, sticking his Katana right through Sasuke's heart from the back so far that the point was visible in the front. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down at his blood dripping off the blade.

"Naru-to.." He coughed up blood, before falling through his knees, followed by his side. Quickly Tsunade and Sakura ran towards him kneeling besides him.

"Don't dare to let him die on us. Today, we have finally captured Capital's strongest!" Minato shouted, causing almost everyone to cheer. Naruto looked at Itachi, who turned his head away from Naruto.


End file.
